Rise Again
by greenmut99
Summary: After the Apocalypse Incident, Xavier's School was deemed a danger to the public and closed down by the government. Years later, the US has experienced a large spike of mutant activity and without the Law Enforcement having training, the President himself forces the school back open under the guise of Storm. Scott, Emma, Alex, and Bobby all pitch in to help as well! SYOC!
1. C1: A Glass of Scott

Summary: After the Apocalypse Incident, the Government decided that Xaver's School was a danger to the public and closed it down, despite the members being the very ones who saved the world. Years later, the US has recently experienced a large spike of mutant activity and without the Law Enforcement having training, the President himself forces the school back open under the guise of Ororo Munroe.

**UPDATE: 4/18/2015 Changed Dates from March to August of same year.  
****UPDATE: 6/4/2015 Fixed spelling &amp; grammar errors. Few edits here and there to make story flow better. Added more bulk in flashbacks.**

* * *

**Rise Again**

**.: Chapter One :.**  
**X A Glass of Scott X**

***Flashback*  
Cyclops &amp; Jean Grey~  
Location: New York City, New York; Summers Residence~  
****Date: Four Years Ago (2:43 AM)**

Scott parked his red Ferrari in the garage, killing the engine. Using the sleeve of his black suit, he wiped any traces of blue lipstick off of his lips in the rear-view mirror. Grabbing his black briefcase, he got out of the car and locked it before heading inside his house.

The large house was pretty quiet, though in actuality, the house was always quiet. Despite Jean's constant nagging of wanting the overly-priced house, she was hardly in it. And it wasn't like they had any kids together. She was too busy with her politics for anything really. In fact, Scott couldn't even remember the last time the two made love so it really wasn't a surprise when he found himself in the arms of another just hours earlier. Too busy for her own husband... She wasn't too busy when he bought that expensive ring for her... or went through that expensive wedding for her... Heck! She didn't even change her last name to Summers! Like, how embarrassing is that? The only excuse she gave was something dumb like female independence or some bull like that.

Scott grunted and cursed silently, wobbling away from the corner he'd just run into. He might have been a little tipsy, but that corner had really came out of nowhere. Cautiously, he started the stairs, eyeing them closely to make sure they didn't pull any funny business by tripping him as he climbed them. Once at the top, he shouted a cheer but shushed himself as soon as the light to their bedroom lit up.

"UH-Ohhh...Looks like I'm..b-busted!" he pouted, crossing his arms childishly.

Jean stepped out the room wrapped in a silky red bathrobe. Squinting because she hadn't adjusted to the darkness of the hallway, she wandered over to Scott with anger, frustration, worry, and confusion all present in her eyes. Her hair was a jumbled mess and her green face mask made Scott giggle. If not for his sudden occursion of hiccups, he would had told her that she looked like a monster.

"Scott!" Jean whispered loudly like there was a group of people sleeping in the house besides them. "What the hell are you doing?! It's like, three in the morning. Where the hell were you?"

Jean could've easily read his mind, but she started relying less and less on her gifts. It was all apart of her mutant-human coexistence campaign.

"Why are you whispering, babe?" Scott said calmly, holding back a grin. "We're the only ones here in this big ol' empty house that I pay for."

Jean sighed, placing her hand on her forehead. Eyes closed, she asked "Scott. Are you drunk?"

Scott snapped his fingers. "Ding ding ding. Your prize is...foreclosure...because I got fired" he joked. Jean placed her hands on her cheeks, pushing them together. No matter how much she needed the sleep for the morning, it was starting to look like she would be baby sitting.

"We can talk about this tomorrow. Now go take a shower. You smell like booze...cheep booze" she added. As she turned around, Scott stuck his tongue out and made goofy faces behind her back.

"_You_ smell like-"

"Now, Scott! Or you're sleeping outside." The bedroom door closed behind Jean and Scott swatted the air. She always had to have it her way. What was this, Burger King? Scott didn't remember working there.

"Whatever Miss Bossy Pants" he laughed at that one. That was pretty clever of him. Legs feeling like jelly, Scott found the nearest wall (away form the stairs) and slumped down their. Within seconds, he was snoring.

***Flashback End***

* * *

**Cyclops &amp; Green Siblings~  
Location: South Texas, Texas; Green Residence~  
****Date: August 6th, 2015. 12: 11 PM~**

In the middle of nowhere lied a dusty, old, rundown, daisy-colored, Victorian styled house with a hardly white picket fence that rattled with the slightest of breezes. A dried up lake behind the house was now home to the skeletons of animals that once inhabited the body of water. Dust covered the pavement leading towards the house from the indistinguishable dirt road that appeared like it stretched endlessly for miles and miles away from the house. The only trail on the road was made from the rusted blue pickup truck stationed in front of the house. At the paint chipped mailbox read the name _Green Residence_.

Red flashes illuminated the sky, despite being a sunny day with no clouds in sight. Most stayed away from the house do to sightings of UFO's. Mutants were more than enough, they would say. They didn't need anything else on their plates.

"Come on!" a teenage male voice yelled. "Shoot 'em like you mean it, pops!". A curly haired brunet flew through the sky gracefully, dodging plasma blasts shot at him from the ground. He grinned widely, showing his perfect teeth and highlighting his eccentric green eyes. As he flew, his large brown trench coat flapped in the wind like a fish out of water.

Cyclops simply smiled and turned his visor to 60 percent. The boy could handle it, he thought. "Get a load of this" he mumbled. Without warning, Scott fired a large beam of red energy from his eyes and towards the flying target. Dust circled outward and his knees practically gave in due to the force.

The teen had not been paying attention, instead enjoying the luxuries of flight the sky could only offer him. Feeling a sudden onslaught of heat and light, the brunet gasped as he was hit with what seemed like a train of fire that knocked all the air, and then some, out of his chest and with a distressed cry, he fell towards the earth, promptly unconscious.

Cyclops' eyes widened from behind the visor. He wasn't sure if he was seeing correctly. "Come on, Oliver. Fly..." The man mumbled, but the boy continued to spiral towards the ground. Wasting no more time, Cyclops broke into a sprint worthy of a gold medal, looking for the boy's shadow. Due to the sun being right ahead, it gave the former X-Man an accurate landing spot.

Catching him wouldn't do any good if the fall broke both of their necks, he thought, so using some intuition he had still managed to obtain from his days out on the field and back in high school, he turned his visor down to seven percent and waited until Oliver was closer to the ground. Once this condition was met, Cyclops fired a weakened energy blast at Oliver that was able to slow down his descend enough so that he could catch him. With a grunt, Cyclops threw the teen over his shoulder and ran to the truck. Man, he really needed to get back into shape.

Oliver's ruined coat slowly slid off of his back, along with his other clothes that were tattered and charred by the powerful blast of energy. Placing him in the truck gently, Cyclops slammed the door, shaking the entire car, and ran to the other side. He placed the key in the ignition and turned, only getting a few coughs from the old bucket-on-wheels. He tried it again, but got the same results. Growling, he jumped out the car and opened the car hood and then slammed it with anger. Dust traveled into his lungs and he coughed and choked for a few seconds before deciding that Oliver's life was more important than his fit.

Turning the key even harder, he let out a much needed breath of air when the car roared back to life. Just as he was about to put his foot on the pedal, he looked out the rear review mirror to see a girl running out of the house with a dark green duffle bag.. She, like Oliver, was a brunette and her black dress rippled in the wind. Cyclops honked the horn twice, begging her to run faster, but he knew track wasn't her specialty. The girl jumped into the back of the truck and banged on the roof of the box Cyclops and Oliver were in.

Not concerned about her safety, Cyclops jumped on the gas and the car sped off into and down the road, leaving a tail of dust in its wake. Cyclops needed to get Oliver to a hospital quickly, then he needed to come up with a logical excuse as to why he was injured so severely. In this day and age, it wouldn't be too hard however.

* * *

**Storm &amp; Jean Grey~  
Location: New York City, New York; Senator Grey's Office~  
****Date: **** August 6th****, 2015. 1: 20 PM~**

Ororo smiled gently, following the receptionist through the busy office. Phones rung and papers rattled as the workers carried out their jobs trying to make the world a better place.

Observing the room, Ororo was quite pleased to see how far Jean was able to sway the United States population and opinion of mutants. Despite discrimination being a daily part of outed Mutants' lives, Jean was able to prevent the government from establishing segregation laws through the use of speeches, peaceful rallies, charities, and more. Some accused her of using her powers, but she even went as far as wearing an Inhibitor Collar to prove her point. It certainly made a powerful statement for users of the inter-webs who quickly made the image a popular symbol.

Jean Grey's famous speech, known as the Stereotypical Rehash, is what got her through a Ivy League College ahead of her class, personal acknowledgment from the President, and a position as a Senator for the state of New York. It was one of Ororo's favorites, a long with several other hundred million people across the world. A notable portion read:

"_It's astounding how Humans, time and time again, make the same mistakes, time and time again. The saying, 'History repeats itself', truly never dies. The so called 'Mutant Threat' to the world was once known as the Native American Threat, or the Women's Rights Movement, or Slavery, or Blacks and Whites, or Gays. Mutants are still human, just like gays are still human, and just like blacks, or hispanics are still human, and just like white people are still human. You aren't scared of Mutants, you're only scared of change. You're scared there's someone out there in the world who can do incredible things that you used to only dream about or see in movies. You're scared that you're being 'replaced'. But that's just the thing. You're not being 'replaced'. You're being joined. The world could certainly use a few more people who could build things with their mind, heal the sick with just a touch, or grow crops instantaneously. The world just wants something or someone to be mad at, to be afraid of, just so you can have something to do with your so-called lives. As soon as you realize that Mutants are Humans, then we Mutants will no longer be called Mutants, but friends. After all, the things you insult us of, can be reversed right back onto you. Because if you really wanna play the blaming game, Mutants didn't start the wars that's killed your loved ones. If insults like that are thrown around, then we'll be stuck at the Mutants vs Humans game that doesn't end well for neither side..._"

The sound of a door clicking behind the older woman snapped out her out of reminiscence. The office was tidy and organized and the light form the window gave off the feeling of authority, yet hospitality. A red haired woman spoke on the phone, while writing something down in pen on a notepad. As soon as Ororo's eyes met her own, she smiled widely and gestured for Storm to wait a second.

Ororo could have never dreamed that one of her students, no less a mutant, could achieve what Jean did in her lifetime. It was sad to say this, but Ororo didn't think she could have as much courage as the woman in front of her. It was like Jean had took all of her friends' and family's strength and turned it into a coexistence campaign, aimed at the entire world.

"Storm? I mean, Ororo?" Jean said, hanging up the phone and standing up. She made her way to Ororo, embracing her fellow teacher in a warm hug. Taking a few steps back, Jean motioned for Ororo to sit in a nice and luxurious leather chair placed by her mahogany desk. Jean sat down and nodded, showing the older woman that she was ready.

"Jean," Ororo started. "You've grown into an exceptionally beautiful and talented young woman. Charles would be proud of you."

Jean teared up slightly. Through work and others things, she had regretfully forgotten about Charles' untimely death due to an unknown sickness he had obtained from Apocalypse. The man's teachings lived on in her work, but she had never really acknowledged him too much. She would have to change that, she noted, scribbling something down on her personal notepad.

"Thank you, Ororo. We all miss him dearly. Speaking of which, how long have you been in the States. And have to spoken with the others."

"Um, I returned from Africa about a week ago. And no. Unfortunately, the others don't want to be reached or I haven't made contact with them. They're all busy trying to live their lives so it'll take a little time. Some need it more than others. "

Ororo pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, contemplating over the comfortable silence that had befallen the two. After another minute or so, the two chatted aimlessly about their lives and previous experiences since the disbandment of their special group. For Ororo, it was great to spend time with her former student and for Jean, it was nice to talk to someone about things that weren't work related. She hadn't talked to Scott since...well, that wasn't relevant now. Looking at the time, Jean stacked some papers on her desk before sliding them into a scarlet brief case.

"Well, was there anything else you wanted, Ororo?" Jean asked, courteously. She didn't want to upright and leave her ex-teacher without knowing if she came for any other reason.

"Actually, heh." Ororo started. She was seriously starting to regret what she was going to say next. "I don't even know why I'm bothering, I mean, you have so much going on and me coming here to ask you something that was incredibly selfish is pretty low of me"

"Ororo..." Jean said. She frowned, placing her hand on the white-haired woman's shoulder. She didn't like the fact that she was beating herself up. She considered reading her mind, but that would be a violation of what she stood for as a person and leader. "What is it?"

"As you know, the President's asked me to start up the school again, being the only one really suitable, and yet, I don't have anyone who can use Cerebro. It was silly for even considering it an option. You're far more important to the world for me to pull you back in with a selfish logic."

Ororo was certainly right, Jean thought. She couldn't leave her position to join a radical group of mutants even if she wanted to. That would be an insult to everyone who followed her and looked up to her as a woman, a leader, and a fellow mutant. Though, she could help indirectly... by directing her elsewhere.

"_I_ may not be able to help, but I do know a blonde." Jean said, taking out her pen and scribbling down an address on a piece of paper before giving it to the woman. "She might be a tough cookie, but she's a sucker for the Cerebro. After all, she's probably the third...well, second _now _most powerful telepath in the world... after me, of course."

Ororo took the paper and thanked Jean. Before leaving, she asked how she knew if the woman would help her.

"She owes the Professor one big time. But just in case, I can give her a _call_ to sway her decision" Jean said, smirking and tapping her temple.

For a second, the weather mutant wasn't sure if that meant Jean would talk to her through telepathy or push the poor blonde with her powerful mind. Though, the latter would have been much easier.

* * *

***Flashback*  
Cyclops &amp; Jean Grey~  
Location: New York City, New York; Summers Residence~  
****Date: Four Years Ago (The Next Morning)**

Dishes clinking and clanking loudly woke Scott from his pleasant dreams. Moaning like a ghost, Scott couldn't understand why his head was beating faster than a marching band's drumline made up of thousands of robot Quicksilvers. The unnecessary noise downstairs in the kitchen was a big factor, too. Actually, Scott wasn't certain as to why someone was in the kitchen. Judging by the blinding sunlight that also didn't help his oncoming migraine, Scott could _ at least_ infer that it was sometime after noon. Jean didn't come home until around the time the sunset. It was a miracle that he was even woke!

Using all his might, Scott stood, albeit staggering, but it was a step. Like the night before, Scott stepped down the stairs, praying that he didn't trip and break his neck. Though, considering the pounding going on in his head, he was really starting to deem it a viable option. Stopping in front of the kitchen, his eyes widened when he found that the noise-making culprit was none other than his wife, Jean, who was frustratingly looking through the cabinets and slamming them when she couldn't find what she wanted. Turning to Scott, Jean shot him a nasty glare before asking where the measuring cup was.

"Uh..." It hurt to think, but somehow, Scott had a feeling that if he didn't come up with an answer, he would be in a whole new world of hurt. "The...the, um...the...the dishwasher! Yeah...the dishwasher..."

Jean frowned at Scott a second more before opening the dishwasher... and lord behold, there it was on the top racket. "Thanks" she muttered, but it wasn't because she meant it but rather out of reflex. Scott stared at the red-head with disbelief. He even considered her to be Mystique. The nice and friendly Jean who worked for mutant equality was not the Jean he was looking at. This woman was more reminiscent of The Phoenix that she had worked so hard to suppress.

"We. Need. To talk. Scott." Jean stressed, her glares melting right through Scott's shades. He really wished he knew what he did to get her this pissy. It sure wasn't a lousy performance in bed.

***Flashback End***

* * *

**Cyclops &amp; Green Siblings~  
Location: Corpus Christi~  
****Date: **** August 6th,**** 2015\. 12: 42 PM~**

The drive to Corpus Christi took longer than Scott estimated and he was seriously starting to wonder if Oliver was still alive. During the car ride, about fifteen minutes earlier, the boy had woke up hysterical. He was rambling things Scott couldn't even comprehend on top of spazzing out. Limbs were flying all over the place and Scott had gotten smacked, punched, and kicked in under a minute. If it wasn't for his younger sister, Jeanette, who was somehow able to calm him with her telepathy, Scott probably would have ended up punching the kid's lights out.

Pulling into the St. Steve Rogers Hospital* parking lot, Scott got out the car and ran to the side, opening it and sliding Oliver's limp body into his arms. He felt like dead weight which made Scott's stomach turn, but he wasn't new to the feeling. In fact, he'd carried a friend's dead body out of a battlefield.

Jumping off the back of the truck, Jeanette hurried Scott along and the three ran across the parking lot to the Emergency Room entrance doors. Entering through the sliding doors carrying Oliver bridal style, Scott called for some assistance. The group gathered some strange stares from those in the waiting room and some nurses and doctors came out with bed. Placing Oliver on it carefully, it was chaos as Scott and Jeanette tried to get some answers while the nurses asked for the same thing.

"Sir, you can't come back here! Wait in the waiting room! We'll send someone out to address the situation" A doctor said, pushing Scott back. The two watched helplessly as the nurses with Oliver turned a corner.

* * *

***Flashback*  
Cyclops &amp; Jean Grey~  
Location: New York City, New York; Summers Residence~  
****Date: Four Years Ago **

The situation was tense, to say the least. At one end of their long black dining table sat an angry, but collected Jean who was cutting up fruit with scary precision for someone who usually ordered food. At the other end sat a very confused and slightly fearful Scott who had only a glass of water to his name. They didn't talk, but rather let the sound of the blade meet the cutting board through the flesh of the fruit echo throughout the house. Silence would have been preferred, but considering that his irritated telekinetic wife had a knife, Scott could genuinely say that his life was in her hands, literally.

"When were you going to tell me that you got fired?"

"Hm?" Scott hummed, practically choking on his water. He placed his glass down gingerly, cursing God for allowing Jean to talk mid-drink. Out of all the things she could have said, why did Scott have to be caught off guard by Jean's seemingly rhetorical question. For the most part, he knew his wife. She probably already did her homework over the topic, but she was one of those types that would ask the question anyway, just to make some sort of point. To him, it was kind of pointless and a waste of time, but like stated before, he didn't have a knife in (telekinetic) throwing range.

Jean lifted her eyelids slowly as she raised her head. Scott gulped audibly, contemplating taking another sip of water. His throat was certainly dry.

"I'll say it _again_, but when I ask you _another_ question, _please_ don't make me repeat myself. _Understood_?"

Scott nodded.

"_When _were _you_ going to tell _me_, your _wife_, that you. Got. Fired." Why she chose to stress what she did, Scott had no clue. He figured it was one of those things people saw in the movies and subconsciously mimicked it, but he certainly wasn't going to ask. You risk your life first, then get back to him.

This was a trick question, however. Definitely. Scott knew there was no real legitimate answer that could calm her. And by the looks of it, she didn't _want_ to be calmed. It looked like she wanted... like she wanted to accomplish something. _Murder_? No! Scott needed to focus. Even with his personal drumline in his head, he needed to focus!

"I, uh... I was ashamed of what'd you think... I guess you could say I was embarrassed that you were making more money than me in the first place." After all, real estate wasn't Scott's strong point. Plus, not only did she not want to adopt his last name, she made more money than him on a daily basis. Men were supposed to support the family, no questions asked. Scott was starting to feel like...like...like a trophy husband. Man, that stung.

The cutting continued, then stopped. "Smart answer," She spat. Ouch! She was really out for grabs. "That doesn't explain what you were doing when you _claimed_ to be going to work these last two weeks."

Oh...right. Scott had forgotten about that little tidbit. "I just did, uh, various activities. Hung out with some friends. Went to a few bars...got wasted, well obviously. You saw me last night. Heh." He caught her staring and trailed off. "...played golf...you know, leisurely stuff."

"I'm _sorry_," she began. Scott was really going to get it. "I _don't_ know. I've been to busy busting my _ass_ trying to change the world! You know, the very same onr that you live in? I'm sorry I can't find the time to _lie_ to my spouse over something so petty just because I don't want my _pride_ hurt. Boo f-ing hoo, Scott!"

Scott wasn't going down without a fight. If she wanted to get loud with him, he would return that favor. His head was already killing him so he didn't care if a knife ended up lodged in his chest.

"No, I'm _sorry_, little Ms. _Sunshine_! I'm sorry I don't fit into your perfect little cookie cutter world of mutant and human peace. I'm also sorry that I married someone who cheated on me with. Their. Job! I mean, come on, Jean! We hardly see each other! You're _always_ so busy with this and _always _too tired to do that so just save it! I don't even know why you even care about what I've been doing these last two weeks. It's not like it effects you."

"Oh? You not working doesn't effect _me_, Scott? Let's see about that. Hmm...Ooh! I know! How 'bout the absence of a second income, for starters. Because _that_ doesn't effect us in _any_ way _whatsoever_."

"Really, Jean. Let's be real. We all know that the money I've been making from real estate was pennies compared to the big bucks you're pulling from working with Big Brother. Everything we've bought in the last two-three years have been off of your earnings."

"Oh, is that so, _Scott_. _Now_ you want to admit it. It's funny, because, you weren't saying that to your _friends _when you were gloating over your new Ferrari!"

"Please, Jeanie. Don't act like you've cared. As long as you had me by your side, you were juuuuust peachy."

"Did you notice the past tense, because I certainly did. And don't even start with that 'Baby, I just need you' charade. You'd be nothing if you didn't slip that little ring on this finger."

"Come on! Don't act like you had guys flocking to you from left to right. You were lucky I even bothered to marry you."

"Well, that can still be arranged, Scott."

***Flashback End***

* * *

**Cyclops &amp; Green Siblings~  
Location: Corpus Christi; St. Steve Rogers Hospital~  
****Date:**** August 6th,**** 2015\. 1: 12 PM~**

"Alright, Sir. The boy you brought in, Oliver, correct, is suffering from severe first degree burns bordering second degree on his chest and the area connecting his arms. He also has a minor concussion and a few rib fractures. Due to protocol, I have to report this to the police, but I'm here asking for details so I don't mislead anyone. Now, was this a domestic or foreign affair? The doctor asked. He was middle aged, determinable by the fact that he was balding. He eyed Scott's shades suspiciously, feeling like he had seen them before, but he didn't think about it any further.

Scott, on the other hand, was silently freaking out. He didn't mean to injure the boy, but he'd forgotten what he was truly capable of. He wondered how Oliver would react when he opened his eyes and saw Scott standing there. Would he hate him? Would he remember? Too many What Ifs flooded his mind but he still had to come up with a feasible excuse. He would have to put aside his guilt for now and commit to the situation at hand.

"Foreign. Some guy...some _mutant_" Scott said with disgust. He was really convincing. You know what they say, the best lies are based on truth. "He could shoot, like, red lasers out of his hands. I was picking him and his sister, here, up from their mom's house when a blast fired right through a seemingly abandoned house. It hit Oliver. The guy's hands were still glowing red and he fired another shot at us, but missed. He ran away and we quickly brought Oliver here." Scott said, closing his eyes and taking off his shades, wiping the tears he had squeezed out.

The doctor nodded. In his line of work, "mutant accidents" were becoming more and more frequent. He totally understood what this poor man and teenage girl were going through. He had lost his daughter to a mutant who could melt objects.

"Alright, Sir. I'll inform the police and try to tell them not to question you. I'm sure they'll understand."

The doctor walked away and Scott put his glasses back on. Despite wanting to fire a blast at the doctor's face, Scott, disgusted to even think this, was kind of thankful for all the hate on mutants. It did save his skin.

Jeanette frowned and glowered at Scoot, who shrugged at her. "That lie. It had holes in it." she said. "But he bought it like a sucker. He won't go back on his word. I'm going to go get my book out of the car." The girl waltzed out the room. She was certainly in her own world. It was like she wasn't even concerned about Oliver's health with the way she was acting.

Jeanette Green was 16 years old, a year younger than Oliver. Like Oliver, she was a mutant, being a telepath. She read anyone and everyone mind without hesitation. Most people hated having their private thoughts emptied into the world but Jeanette seemed to ignore that fact. It was one of the reasons the two siblings couldn't attend high school without problems arising. It was also a contributing factor as to why their parents up and left them ...but Scott wasn't around long enough to know that. All he knew was that they needed someone and he filled the position nicely.

As Jeanette dug her novel out of the green bag she'd brought, she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. She scanned the minds in the surrounding area for any indication that she was being observed, but found no indication. Discarding her worry, she smiled at the book in her small hands. Books were the only thing she could mind read...they were the only thing who couldn't run away form her.

* * *

***Flashback*  
Cyclops &amp; Jean Grey~  
Location: New York City, New York; Summers Residence~  
****Date: Four Years Ago (Later that day)**

Scott and Jean laughed over something one of them had just said. The two were covered in a glow their covers couldn't hide. Scott ran his fingers through Jean's messy hair, somehow giving him Déjà vu.

"That was amazing" Jean said, swirling her finger over Scott's bare chest. She was glad she had taken off work to deal with the situation at hand. Besides, she was pretty swamped with work anyway and found this as a good excuse to get out of all the meetings she had planned today.

"Yeah...If I would've known all of _that_ this morning caused all of _this_, we'd argue everyday." Scott chuckled. Jean elbowed him softly, but ending up joining him in his laughter. For several minutes, they talked about various things they never got around to the last couple of months. It was strange yet magical how the two of them were reminded of why the fell in love with each other waaay back in high school.

_Briiing. Briiing. _

Jean looked around for her phone before realizing it was downstairs in the kitchen. Excusing herself from Scott who tried to convince her to stay, she quickly made her way downstairs to answer her phone call. "It might be work!" she called, leaving the room. Cause that made sense. Scott placed his hands behind his back, sighing with a smile and looking at the ceiling. Today was good. If this was what marriage was about, his faith was restored ten fold.

_Zrrrr. Zrrrr._

How strange? Who was calling him? Scott's phone vibrated on the dresser next to him and he leaned over to look at the caller id. It was private. He answered it hesitantly. A feminine voice responded.

"Alright. I know I said last night was the last time...but if you're still interested in continuing our...periodical meetings then meet me at the Hawkeye Hotel**, Room 13."

The woman hung up and Scott stared at his phone, speechless. Jean came back in, smiling. Noticing him, she raised a brow. "Did someone call?"

"Uh..uh. No. No one called." Scott said, looking back at Jean and placing his phone on his dresser. "I, uh, I was just, uh, checking the time. That's all. Now come get back in bed."

***Flashback End***

* * *

**Storm &amp; ?~  
Location: Boston, Massachusetts; Marvel Wonders Gentlemen's Club~  
****Date: **** August 6th,**** 2015\. 5: 03 PM~**

Ororo narrowed her eyes at the building, then looked back down at the paper. She repeated this a few times. She even asked an nearby stranger if this was the correct address to which he confirmed. Maybe Jean's handwriting was messy, she thought, looking back at the paper. Nope, that wasn't it. Maybe Jean copied down the wrong address. Nah, Jean was too perfect. Perhaps Jean was playing a trick on her... but even that was far-fetched.

Seeing no other option, Ororo locked the doors to her black _2014 Lexus LS 600h L Sedan _and walked across the street. She tried not to smile awkwardly, but it may have looked like she was constipated by the look the bouncer sent her way.

"Are...you okay, Miss?" he said, his deep voice resonating deep from within his chest. It reminded her of the men from Wakanda, but she shook those thoughts away. She came here for a telepath, a blonde telepath.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could get in. I'm here to see a... friend." She stated. They may not have been friends but he didn't know that.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, probably actually curious.

"Okay" Ororo admitted, caught in the middle of a lie. "I may not know her name, but another friend told me to come here."

He raised an eyebrow. He probably got nut-jobs and oddballs wanting to come in all the time. After all, he was a bouncer. "Uh...heh heh".

Ororo didn't realized how hard it was to actually say it. The senator sent me here. Yup, it sounded like she was high on Lotus*. "Jean Grey...Senator Jean Grey"

He laughed...and did so for a while until he saw how serious she was. "Alright, even if the Senator asked you to come here, surely she must've known the rules. Only Men allowed unless you're working" he said, winking. "And also...No Mutants. Can't have those freaks ruining the guys' fun, ya know what I mean."

"What a relief" Ororo said, holding up her hand and charging it with electricity. "Now I don't have to feel bad when I do this."

His eyes widened at the spectacle. He reached for his taser but found he was the only on the ground twitching and jumping in seconds. Ororo shrugged and stepped over the large body. Opening the door the club, her eardrums practically exploded from the loud techno music with an excess amount of bass that vibrated through her bones like the drums of a tribal dance in Wakanda. Once her eyes got adjusted to the seizure inducing strobe lights, she looked around the dimly-lit room for a blonde.

"Now...where does one find a blond stripper" Storm said, eyeing the busy space. A man walking by responded.

"On the pole in the VIP Lounge, upstairs"

"That was easy" she thought, making her way to the only flight of stairs that led to the second floor.

* * *

***Flashback*  
Cyclops &amp; ?~  
Location: New York City, New York; Hawkeye Motel, Room 13~  
****Date: Four Years Ago (Later that night)**

Scott stood nervously in front of the room. Knocking on the door, he almost decided to walk off. He wasn't sure why he was getting cold feet all of a sudden. He was a grown man and in control of his , maybe it was his conscious telling him that this was a bad idea. Yeah, that was it. The only reason he came was to tell the chick that what they had... or what they had been doing was no longer okay. He had finally managed to clear things up with Jean and cheating on her further would definitely ruin their relationship.

The door opened unexpectedly and there stood a blonde dressed in white lingerie. "I was getting scared you wouldn't come" she said. She pulled him inside the room with a kiss.

Scott didn't struggle.

***Flashback End***

* * *

**Rise Again**

**.: Chapter One :.**  
**X A Glass of Scott X**

*St. Steve Rogers Hospital- In this universe, I will be using iconic characters as small things just because they don't exist. Even though Captain America was in the show, it's my call.

**Hawkeye Hotel- I considered making it a Motel, but I didn't want to do Bart dirty so.

Okay, so this chapter was a bit...risque...so to speak. This is Rated T but I tried to portray the information in the simplest ways possible. (We've all heard it all before so...) If there are any errors, please let me know so I can fix them ASAP. I don't have a Beta so I often miss things.

(BTW, the Storm and Jean meeting happened at the same time as Scott shooting Oliver. Time zones, remember.)

This story will obviously include OCs as seen with Oliver Green and Jeanette Green. If you have any ideas for OCs (Mutants or Non), please do not be afraid to leave them in a review or PM. Some will be introduced to the school, others will be added to team, while some will be used as Characters of the Day. You know, like the villain to defeat.

Anyway, Have a nice day!


	2. C2: Girl's Best Friend

**Rise Again**

**.: Chapter Two:.**  
**X Girl's Best Friend X**

***Flashback***  
**Location: Bayville, New York; Xavier's School for Gifted Students~**  
**Date: Five Years Ago**

A white limo pulled around in front of the Mutant School erected by Professor Xavier. Stepping out of the car in a white business suit, a blonde quickly and nervously made her way up the steps and to the door, the clicking emitted from her white heels echoing throughout the area. She knocked three times, each one short yet carried by strength. The blonde's blue nails dug into her arms as she waited in anticipation.

Kitty opened the door, smile fading. "Yeah, how I can I help you?"

Emma smiled cordially. "Um, yes. I'm here to see Professor Xavier. I have an appointment. My name is Emma Frost."

***Flashback End***

* * *

**Storm &amp; Emma Frost~  
Location: Boston, Massachusetts; Marvel Wonders Gentlemen's Club~  
Date: ****August 6th,**** 2015\. 5: 11 PM~**

"Thanks for making me lose out on some big bucks" Emma Frost said sarcastically, picking her white bra up off of the couch and putting it back on. Grabbing a white fur coat off of a nearby hanger, the woman slipped it on like she wasn't wearing racy lingerie. The blonde brushed her hair behind her shoulders, but it was for nothing as she went around the VIP room picking up hundreds and fifty dollar bills in stacks.

Not to be intrusive of the blonde's promiscuous lifestyle, but it didn't look like she was too far off when it came to making money. Ororo couldn't quite believe how much green was just littered around the room. She was sure she only saw that type of money in the movies after someone robbed a bank. After seeing this, she couldn't judge the young woman for partaking in her line of work. When big bucks came at the sway of your hips, morals were thrown out the window, right along with financial worries.

"So, I'm guessing you want me to come work for you? Join the X-Men?" Emma stated, applying her make-up with a small mirror. Blue eyes, blue lipstick, and blue eyeliner. This woman was like the Ice Queen.

"Yeah. Jean must have already spoken to you." Ororo said. The woman froze, no pun intended, at the mention of the red-head's name, but Storm didn't push.

"Uh...no... I just don't know a lot of decent looking black women with white hair." Emma said nonchalantly. She had actually remembered the woman from back when she went to see the Professor for help. She was glad he helped her out, otherwise, she might be doing the same job on the streets but with less money... and less respect.

"Oh." Ororo said. What could she say to that? It kind of felt like a compliment but then again. "Well, um, are you willing to accept the position. I'm not sure that your paycheck with be anywhere near the amount you're making hourly, but it's free housing... and..." Ororo couldn't think of anything else to say that would sway one's mind away from the luxurious lifestyle Emma had so obviously got accommodated to.

"Is that all you have to offer, Storm?" Emma said, applying another blue coat of fingernail polish. A quick wisp of Storm's mind and Emma was able to get basic information. Being a powerful telepath, Emma made sure to conceal her presence when she dug through Ororo's mind. However, Ororo had been trained by the world's previous strongest telepath as well as being able to teach the world's current strongest telepath. She was a talented woman who knew when an outside source was inside of her head. She made sure to give Emma the access she needed by clearing her mind of the static clouds that otherwise drifted there.

"Let's not play games anymore, Ms. Frost." Ororo said, getting to the point. When talking to a telepath, you couldn't beat around the bush. If they wanted to know something, they took it mentally. Ororo didn't want to be put in that awkward position of having someone think they could dig in your mind whenever only to be stopped. That was like walking in on someone taking a flat screen TV out of your house through a small window.

"Okay." Emma responded, smirking slightly. "Let's hear it."

"I need a permanent stable member for the X-Men who is powerful enough to use Cerebro. Very few know about its existence but I'm confident in my belief that you have the utmost basic understanding of the machine, but have yet to experience its ultimate prowess. It's a rare opportunity to be able to use this machine and I would like to have you on my side, especially since a friend of mine recommended you."

"Scott?" Emma blurted, sitting forward. Ororo frowned. What did Scott have to do with anything? And how far was Emma acquainted with the man? You would think that Jean would be the first name that jumped into her head since she brought it up earlier.

"Scott? No. It was Jean. Jean Grey." Storm said. Emma sighed, staring at the ground for a few seconds.

"So this is how it feels..." she said, rather to herself. "Alright. Fine. I'll help you." Emma gathered herself and looked around, checking to see if she left any green around.

"Really?" Storm was expecting her to put up more of a fight. This just seemed to easy. She wondered if the fact that Scott or Jean had anything to do with her sudden change of mind, but she didn't find it necessary to ask. One thing at a time. Now, she just needed to find something to eat. Her stomach was killing her!

* * *

***Flashback*  
Emma Frost &amp; Charles Xavier~  
Location: Bayville, New York; Xavier's School for Gifted Students~  
****Date: Five Years Ago**

"Please, Ms. Frost, take a seat." Charles motioned for the woman to sit in one of the two chairs settled in front of his oak desk. She did so, and crossed her legs, clasping her hands together and putting them in her lap. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself.

"Let's start with simple things. Like, how's work coming along?"

Emma held her eyes closed a second longer before clearing her throat, now ready to form the right words. "It's coming. I think I've finally moved from under my daddy's shadow, but I still can't get the money to open up my own law firm." She chuckled a bit, thinking about the countless hours spent hopping from bank to bank. While some may have called her crazy for enjoying the struggle, to her, it was a brand new experience she never really had to use due to her heritage. "I've managed to secure a position at a decent firm though. The money is good and the overall success rate is pretty high too so that's always a plus."

Charles' wise eyes smiled along with his mouth. He was very proud of the woman. When he had first met her, she was a struggling rich brat, to put it nicely, who used her powers for granted. She was definitely making progress and he didn't even have to consider reading her mind to reach that conclusion.

"And, is there anyone special in your life yet? Any weddings I'll be attending soon?" the man pondered. The two both laughed a bit, but Charles laughed longer, allowing some time for Emma to recuperate with an honest answer.

"So far...no." Emma said. Charles sighed playfully. "But I'm working on it! I'm working on it." To be honest, Emma hadn't really had time for dating... or the luck. Every man that she was remotely interested in was taken, an actual douche, or something else she didn't feel like tolerating. When it came to relationships, her luck was worse than a deer in headlights on a foggy night.

The two chatted about various things. The conversation was even more enjoyable than usually thanks to none of it being forced. Emma had easily evolved form a patient of Charles to a young and independent woman who he could treat as his daughter and friend.

Thanking the Professor once more, Emma waved a goodbye before she closed the large wooden doors to his study. Making her way through the halls of the school, she paused when she got to the foyer of the mansion. Leaning against the stairway talking to a Jean on the phone was Scott. The two's eyes met instantly and Scott had to hang up on Jean with a lame excuse.

He strutted over to Emma, his biceps proudly bulging from his shirt. He was secretly thanking God he had decided to start working out. He smiled. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here. I'm Scott" he said, holding out his hand.

Emma hesitantly took it and smiled at the warmness. Maybe her luck was turning around.

***Flashback End***

* * *

**Storm &amp; Emma Frost~  
Location: Boston, Massachusetts~  
Date: **** August 6th,**** 2015\. 5: 34 PM~**

The two women drove to Emma's loft to get some things she would need if she was staying at the mansion for now on. Emma insisted that she could just buy new clothes but Ororo told her to save her money and for some reason, the blonde listened to her. After fitting all that they could in Ororo's Lexus, the drove to find some place to eat.

"Know any good restaurants." Ororo asked, stopping at a red light. Her stomach was seriously eating itself from the inside out. Why she didn't eat breakfast or lunch was a mystery she couldn't solve.

Emma thought for a bit about the perfect restaurant. She wasn't in the mood for Mexican and she already had Chinese for lunch...and she didn't have any taste for exotic foods...so that meant only one thing. "The Iron Man Kitchen has good American dishes. It's on the corner of Stark Street*."

Emma put in the information into Storm's GPS and they made their way to the food place. Storm could eat anything at this point.

The Iron Man Kitchen was at least a 4-star restaurant and it looked like it was booked for the next few months. Ororo wasn't sure how Emma had managed to get them a table, but she said she knew the owner. Now, Storm wasn't dumb enough to believe everything she was told, but the possibility of Emma and the owner running into each other at the gentlemen's club was certainly out there. The weather sorceress also thought that Emma had pushed the waiter to give the two a seat, but she had since learned that not every telepath used their powers to get what they wanted...for the most part. It also could have been the fact that Emma's coat was the only thing protecting the children from a lesson from the school of hard knox with Stripping 101 being the featured course.

Taking their orders, the waiter promised to be back with their drinks and later with their meals. To pass the time, Storm thought it would be good to make conversation with her new co-worker. After all, they would be effectively living with each other, albeit in separate rooms in a large house, but under the same roof all the same.

"So, Jean mentioned that you and the Professor knew each other. I don't mean to pry, but I'm curious. What did the professor help you with?"

Emma unrolled the silverware from her napkin, placing it in her lap. "Well, not to be rude, but what _else_ does Charles help others with besides their _gifts_." Emma personally thought the Professor's use of the word 'gift' to describe a mutant power was a little bit out there. They were more like abilities than anything The blonde simply didn't see the point of softening people so they could cope with mutants easier. "My telepathic abilities had awakened at a young and I never had issues controlling them. I was a very selfish girl who abused my telepathy. About five years ago, my powers started acting up on me. And I say that lightly. I'm talking about everyone in a two mile radius-all their thoughts coursing through my head. It was torture."

Storm nodded. That she could understand. She remembered Jean's struggle with her powers through out high school. It wasn't easy watching her in pain, but seeing the professor help was something worthy of a lucky few. But a two mile radius? That was certainly nothing to joke about. Just how powerful _was_ Emma?

"I got recommended to see the Professor by...who was it...oh! By Warren! Our parents were well affiliated. Anyway, once I started seeing the Professor, he taught me how to relax and control my abilities. He taught me things I didn't even know I was capable of. It's extraordinary what a teacher can do for a student."

Storm could tell Emma would make a good teacher for the future students at the school. Even though Storm was what most considered young, she knew she was getting old. She often wondered how Professor Xavier could do what he did back in the day. It was tiresome work, but the payoff was worth it.

"Emma, when I mentioned Jean earlier, you hesitated. Also, you volunteered Scott's name earlier as well. If you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with either of them."

"My...relationship...with Jean...and...Scott..."

* * *

***Flashback***  
**Location: New York City, New York; Loki and Thor's (Bar)~**  
**Date: Five Years Ago**

"Alright, everyone!" A man shouted, standing on top of a bar table. A few dozen or more were crowded around him, holding glasses full of alcohol. Emma stood away from everyone at the bar, shaking her head slightly. Her co-workers at her new firm Ant-Men Lawyers were some crazy people..

"As you know, this was a very busy and stressful week for our firm. We had at least two A-List clients who needed our help and their demands weren't exactly plausible. And yet, we were able to accomplish their needs and then some. We even got on the front cover of the Boston Daily!" The man shouted and the crowd clapped. "And none of this would have been possible without our newest member, Emma Frost!"

Emma's eyes widened and a light blush rose on her cheeks as the crowd turned towards her in the bar. She waved sheepishly, a strange new feeling she'd never felt rising in her chest.

"So, without further ado, let's give a warmer welcome, our thanks, our gratitude, and most importantly, our toast to the woman who saved our skins this week, and hopefully more weeks to come. For Emma!"

The crowd cheered and once the group had dispersed, several workers she hadn't even seen before at the firm came up and complimented her. When one group of people left, another group came. Never before had she had so many people wanting to talk to her without her pushing them through the use of her powers. She thanked the people gratuitously, glad she was finally starting to have a semi-normal life.

"Congratulations, stranger." Emma hated when someone tapped her shoulder, but the voice sounded awfully familiar and she didn't want to be rude in front of all these people. Turning around, her blue eyes were shocked to meet... red shades.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Emma said, almost defensively. Scott certainly didn't work at the firm and it wasn't like anyone could have invited him, after all, she had only introduced herself to him at the mansion before leaving.

"One of the people you firm helped was the owner of my real estate division so he forced everyone to come here to thank the people involved. If I would have know that you were responsible for us winning the trial, then I would have thanked you personally"

Emma pondered over his words, watching Scott take a tip of his beer. Se was about to respond when-

"Hey, Scott!" Jean shouted over the loudness of the bar, walking over to him. She paused when she saw Emma, frowning like she was trying to remember something. "Oh, are you the same Emma the Professor has been seeing? That's such a coincidence" Jean held out her hand and Emma shook it.

Woah, Emma thought. Apparently everyone knew of meetings with Charles. She guessed Jean must have been a mutant, and that obviously included Scott as well, for them to know the Professor so well.

"I'm Jean. Scott's wife" she said kindly. Scott's...wife...wait...Scott's married? Emma spared a quick semi-angry glance to Scott who somehow looked like he'd been caught, but it wasn't the first time Emma's mind had played tricks on her. Look at her, thinking she had a chance with a married man. She didn't want to be a home-wrecker like the few too many she'd caught her father with.

"Well, anyway," she said, turning back to Scott. "I just got a call. Something at work I have to take care of. Don't stay out too late." Jean pecked him on the cheek and waved a goodbye to Emma, who did the same and turned around.

Scott opened his mouth to say something...but instead, she turned around and walked away. Emma took a deep breath, holding back the tears that had come out of nowhere. She didn't know why he had affected her like this... and she didn't care. She was doing the right thing. Scott was married. She would just have to find another to spend her days with. It wouldn't be too hard, after all, she'd been with so many men she knew exactly what she was looking for.

Someone like Scott.

***Flashback End***

* * *

**Storm &amp; Emma Frost~  
Location: Boston, Massachusetts; Iron Man Kitchen~  
Date: **** August 6th, ****2015\. 5: 44 PM~**

"Emma. Emma. Em~ma!"

Emma widened her eyes as she quickly looked at Storm. "Huh?" She uttered.

"After I asked you about... well, you zoned out. Is everything alright?" Storm asked. Emma felt like telling her the truth. About everything. About Charles. About Jean. About Scott... But she couldn't work up the courage. It was ironic how she put on the front that she was confident when really it was her only way of hiding her insecurities.

At this moment, the waiter walked over with their drinks and placed them down. Emma had ordered a cocktail while Storm settled for a pink lemonade. She was the designated driver, of course. Besides, even with a hint of alcohol in Storm's body, her powers were out of control and unstable weather was not something to be taken lightly.

Emma stared at the glass in front of her. Condensation had formed little droplets of water on the outside. Gravity pulled the heaviest one down, sliding ever so slowly down the glass. Emma's vision faded in and out.

* * *

***Flashback***  
**Location: New York City, New York; Loki and Thor's (Bar)~**  
**Date: Five Years Ago (Past Midnight)**

Emma gasped when she saw the time. It was a little passed midnight. She couldn't believe how long she'd stayed out. Surprisingly, she didn't drink as much and lord knew she needed some. Waving goodbye to some of her co-workers, she turned down the offer to get driven home. Emma was a night person and she needed the cool New York air to wake her up. Moreover, her loft wasn't _too_ far. And the best thing was, if she ran into trouble, she could use her powers to defend herself.

Scott was talking with his friends at the far end of the bar when he saw Emma leave. He quickly excused himself.

When Emma said cold New York air, she wasn't kidding. Every time she exhaled she could see her breath. She took amusement in that. Her last name was Frost and she liked the cold. It made her feel warm ironically enough.

Halfway to her loft, she noticed that a small group of men, about three, had started following her. Now, it was late at night, and in New York no less, so she could have just been over reacting. But Emma wasn't stupid. She had been deeply involved in the criminal world before and she had developed the ability, an extension of her telepathy, to sense the intentions of people. The group behind her had sinister auras that could be sensed a mile away.

Emma spared a glanced at the men behind her and as soon as they saw her looking, they sprinted after her. Emma screamed and ran. She was a decent runner in heels but the men were seemingly catching up. All Emma had to do was get around the corner and she could find some help.

About twenty feet away, her heel caught a crack and she fell. Hard. She cried out in pain, but it didn't seem like anyone could hear her this late at night. The three men surrounded her and picked her up, carrying her to the nearest alley and throwing her on a pile of garbage.

Emma tried to blast them mentally, but it wouldn't work. She didn't know if it was because she was scared or something else, but it wouldn't work. That's when she noticed the bald man in the back had his hands on his temples.

"What's happened to my powers" she yelled. The two men in front laughed at her.

"That's West. He has the ability to negate Mutant abilities. Fancy that?" the blonde said with a British accent. He wore a wrinkled over-sized gray suit. How did they know she was a mutant? Or were they simply covering their bases?

"Now," the black haired man said. "Why don't you be a nice little angel for us?" he howled, barring his fangs that glistened off the moonlight. His chest grew bigger and his shirt was torn off of him. Gray fur began to cover the man's chest.

"Save some for us, Hyde." The blonde said to the wolf-like mutant. Hyde grunted in acknowledgment.

Hyde stalked over to Emma who screamed again. She hated New York City for this very reason. Everyone was too busy minding their own busy that the didn't bother to help.

"HEY!" Scott screamed, blocking the alley with his car and illuminating it with his bright headlights. Hyde howled and covered his eyes. He charged at Scott who took off his glasses. Except, nothing happened.

The werewolf tackled Scott to the ground, knocking the breath away from him and started clawing at his face. Scott tried his hardest to block the barrage of attacks, but he was still a bit dazed from the fall. Why didn't his optic blasts work?

The British fellow had turned to watch the show, and so did West who was the reason Scott was unable to use his powers. Emma grabbed a nearby steel rod and quietly sneaked up behind West. Swinging with all her might, Emma brought the metal rod across the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

The British fellow turned to Emma and charge her, pushing her back against a brick wall. She coughed as the rod slid from her hands.

"Thought you could take us all, eh?" specks of spit littered Emma's face and she grimaced, turning her head away. His terrible breath could of been enough to knock anyone out.

Scott blasted the werewolf full power, shocked that he had gotten his ability back. Hyde flew on top of West, practically crushing him. The blond aimed a punch at Emma but Scott blasted him away from her, knocking him out. Emma ran up to Scott who barely had time to put his glasses back on. She cried into his shoulder and he led her to his red Ferrari.

***Flashback End***

* * *

**Storm &amp; Emma Frost~  
Location: Boston, Massachusetts; Iron Man Kitchen~  
Date: **** August 6th,**** 2015\. 5: 49 PM~**

The smell of a Boston styled Hamburger snapped Emma out of her trance. Storm was already chowing down on her burger like it was her life support. When Emma zoned out again, Ororo figured it was something Emma had to solve within herself. Plus, she got tired of asking questions she didn't want answered.

"Did they not have hamburgers in Africa?" Emma said, catching Ororo off guard. Emma hoped the question didn't sound racist or anything like that. The weather sorceress wondered how long Emma was watching her while she devoured the greasy goodness.

"No. They didn't, as a matter of fact. How-"

"I heard about your marriage to T'Challa. Actually, the world did. You wedding made world wide news. I'm surprised most people don't recognize you, being legal queen of Wakanda. " Emma took a bite out of her burger and the two ate in silence

"Why would you leave your husband and come back to this hell hole of a country? I'm sure Mutants weren't a big deal in Wakanda." Emma said. She was right, but Storm felt like she had an obligation to protect the country she once lived in. The Professor would have wanted it as well.

"It does not matter where one is in the world. If one of your kind is being mistreated, you must feel a powerful urge to help them."

Emma reflected on Storm's words. Did she feel the urge to help mutant kind? She wasn't so sure.

"Your husband must be really supportive of you to have just let his beautiful bride go." Emma said, shoving some fries in her mouth. Yeah, _let her go_, Storm thought. That was one way of putting it.

"You have no idea"

Marriage must have been nice. Emma remembered how when she was a little girl and she used to dream of having a big fat wedding with her high school sweetheart. Well look how that turned out. Through out her life, Emma had come to realize some people weren't meant for marriage.

And she was one of them.

* * *

***Flashback***  
**Location: New York City, New York; Emma's Loft~**  
**Date: Five Years Ago**

Scott stepped out of Emma's shower, towel wrapped around his waist, and wiped the fog off of the mirror. He had a few long scratches on his cheeks and on his chest. Jean would ask questions but he doubt she would even notice with her work schedule. Stepping out of the bathroom, he shivered as the cool air met his wet skin.

Emma was wrapped under her covers in her queen sized bed, presumably sleep. Scott didn't have any clean clothes so figured he could make it home using the cover of darkness as his savior. Grabbing his pile of clothes off the floor, he walked over to the door when Emma called his name. He turned his face, slightly looking over his shoulder.

"You...you're leaving?" Emma asked, voice trembling. She couldn't believe how helpless she sounded. But she also couldn't help it. She had never been placed in a situation where she was helpless to defend herself.

"Uh," Scott cleared his throat, trying to sound more manly. "Yeah. Thank you for letting me use your shower."

"Thank you for saving my life."

The room was illuminated by a gentle blue light emitted from the moon that shone perfectly through the large glass windows that allowed one to over look the city. It was like a movie.

"It was nothing." He reached for the handle.

"Scott..." Emma started. She wan't sure what she doing. It was like it wasn't even her talking anymore. "Could you...Would you stay tonight? With me?"

Scott hesitated. He was married... but that didn't stop him from trying to flirt earlier. "I don't have any clothes."

"It makes no difference"

Scott turned and trotted towards the bed. Whatever mistake he was making, it would be set in stone now. No going back. For either of them.

***Flashback End***

* * *

**Storm &amp; Emma Frost~  
Location: Boston, Massachusetts; Iron Man Kitchen~  
Date: **** August 6th,**** 2015\. 5: 51 PM~**

"Hello?" Storm answered. Emma was finishing her meal when Storm's phone rung. "Yes, this is her. What? Oh my God...Please send them our wishes" She hung up the phone and began quickly organizing her trash so the waiters would have an easier time cleaning up.

"What is it?" Emma asked. She mimicked Storm and began cleaning up her mess as well. When Storm reached for her purse, Emma swatted her away and slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table. Ororo eyed her. _What_? She didn't have any change.

"It's...Magneto and Scarlet Witch just passed." Storm said, walking out of the bar with Emma following closely behind.

"To what?" Emma wasn't a fool. Magneto and Scarlet Witch were in the top twenty of the most powerful mutants in the world. To hear that they both died, father and daughter, would come as a shock to the entire world. Some would be relieved to have finally gotten rid of a man like Magneto, someone who has caused much pain, but then there was the other side of the coin. Magneto had founded a mutant safe haven on the island of Genosha, off of Africa. To a lot of people, he was viewed as a savior, perhaps even a god.

"There's not really a name for it, but it originated from the original mutant Apocalypse. Not much is known about this sickness except for the fact that there is no cure. It's almost like a virus, except it is unknown how one obtains it. It's believed to corrupt your mind over time, slowly killing you off. Some believe it's alien in origin." Storm started the car and put in the directions in the GPS.

"What do you believe?" Emma asked. Storm looked her in the eyes and she was sure the temperature dropped several degrees.

"The Professor, Magneto, and Scarlet all had contact with Apocalypse in some way or another. Coincidentally, they were some of the strongest mutants on the planet who happened to die from it. I'd hate to jump to wild conclusions, but something bigger is going on than what we humans, we mutants, can truly understand."

Storm put the gear in drive and made way to her destination. Halfway through the car ride, Emma realized she didn't know where the two were traveling. She glanced at the GPS screen, reading it out loud.

"Bayville, New York"

* * *

**Rise Again**

**.: Chapter Two:.**  
**X Girl's Best Friend X**

How did Emma go from lawyer to stripper? Why was Scott in Texas? What happened between Storm and T'Challa? What is the Apocalypse Sickness that's killed Professor X, Scarlet Witch, Magneto, and more? All those questions will be answered in future chapters of Rise Again.

*Ant-Men Lawyers  
*Iron Man Kitchen on Stark Street.

Take note: So far, there are two important parties. X-Men and Genoshans. There will be at least two more added (I believe). Many previous characters in the Evolution Series will be returning in some way shape or form so keep an eye out.

Stay tuned for more! (And submit ideas for OCs!)


	3. C3: Embrace The Phoenix

**Rise Again**

**.: Chapter Three :.  
X Embrace The Phoenix X**

**Jean Grey~  
Location: New York City, New York~  
Date: ?**

Jean's eyes snapped open as she gasped frantically for air. Her vision was blurry and a humming sound wouldn't leave her ears. Pain soared throughout her body, though her head hurt the most in particular. It was throbbing, reminiscent of a terrible hangover during a marching band's performance.

Shutting her eyes, she tried to concentrate on relaxing. Slowly, the buzzing slipped away, but was replaced by something more horrible. Screams, cries, and the crackling of fire filled her with fear. Jean sat up abruptly, but found it was a stupid mistake as pain shot up and down her spine like needles. After the pain resided, or at least, was more bearable, she looked around. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

New York was in chaos. Dozens of skyscrapers were crumbled and eroded while others held raging fires. People screamed from within the buildings. They were most likely trapped in the smoke filled ovens. Cars littered the streets; some were on fire, some were flipped, and others were crushed. What in the hell was going on? It was like the world was ending. Armageddon.

Jean proceeded to place her hands on the ground for support when instead, she placed them in a puddle. Looking down slowly, a scream erupted from her mouth as she noticed the large puddle of blood her hands were soaking in. Yelling, Jean crab-walked back away form the puddle of blood. As soon as she saw the scarlet liquid, her nose began to work. All around her was the awful stench of what seemed like a handful of wet pennies.

She couldn't take this anymore! Painfully standing up, Jean hobbled through the streets, calling for help.

"Hello! Is anyone there!" she yelled. She wondered around for what seemed like hours, but nothing but agonizing screams filled the air around her. By that time, her hands felt rough with the dried blood on them and her feet were killing her. She wasn't sure she could contin-

Jean fell roughly, scraping her knee on the concrete. "Ah!", she hissed, smacking the earth with her fist. She pulled her injured knee inward and took a lot at the damage. It wasn't that bad. She could walk it off. She gathered to her feet, holding her arms out to stabilize herself from wobbling. She turned and took a step, bumping into a guy. She shrieked.

"Oh my God!", she yelled! "Scott!"

Scott stood in front of her. Blood was tricking from a cut on his forehead. His shades were cracked. His shirt was ripped down the side. His pants were torn at his knees. His feet were stained with blood and sores.

"Jean." He said in an ominous deep voice.

"Scott?" Jean raised an eyebrow at the figure. What happened to his voice? She took a few steps back. "Scott? What's going on?"

"It's all your fault." Scott said, raising his arm and pointing his finger at the red-head.

"W-what do you mean? How's it my fault."

"You didn't embrace the Phoenix. Now all of New York is in ruins."

Embrace the Phoenix? What in the world? What was he talking about? Jean wasn't sure if she knew who or what the Phoenix was?"

"Scott. You're not making any sense."

"You caused all of this." Scott raised his hands and took of his shades. His eyes were filled with a substance that looked like a black of pool of ink. Tears started running down his cheeks, coating the surrounding ground in a large pond of black.

Jean brought her hands to her mouth, ignoring the blood on her hands.

"Scott-"

"**EMBRACE THE PHOENIX****!**"

* * *

Jean fell down on her bed, mimicking the others floating objects in her up, she quickly looked around her room. Where was Scott?! She jumped out of her bed with only a t-shirt and underwear and ran around her house, shouting Scott's name.

"Scott! Scott! Where are you?" She picked up the house phone in the kitchen and dialed his cell. It rung three times before he picked it up. He sounded hurt.

"Scott?! Scott!", she shouted.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's going on Jean? Are you alright?"

Jean frowned. What did he mean was she alright? "Where the hell are you? I woke up and you were gone!"

"..."

"Hello?" Jean said, tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Jean. We're separated. I moved out a while ago."

"What?" Jean mumbled. All of a sudden, she remembered. She looked around her kitchen and faint memories of Scott being there and not being there all flashed through her head. How could she had forgotten?

"Jean? Are you alright?" Scott trailed.

Oh, how stupid was she? She probably sounded super desperate like some useless housewife who really missed her ex-husband. It was embarrassing.

"Jean? You still there?"

"Oh, um. Yeah. I was just... I was just, you know, playing a trick? Sorry for bothering you, um. Yeah. Bye."

And with that, Jean hung up the phone before Scott could say another word. She ran her hand through her bed head and growled. What an idiot. She didn't think she was this stress so maybe it was her mind's way of dealing with it all... or something. She didn't know! She wasn't a psychiatrist. With a quick glimpse at the calendar and the clock, she ran to jump in the shower and get ready for work.

_**August 7th, 2015. 9:25 AM~**_  
_**Note: Speech for Opening of Xavier's School.~**_

* * *

**X-Men~  
Location: Bayville, New York; Danger Room, X-Mansion~  
Date: ****August 7th,**** 2015\. 11: 03 AM~**

Emma ran through the forest as fast as she could, weaving and winding through the trees, using them as cover. Ice bolts struck the trees around her in rapid succession, freezing large chunks of the wooden bark. She gasped for air, but couldn't stop running. Her heels clicked against the grass with her praying that they would hold up. If she would have known that they would have a Danger Room session this early in the morning, she probably would have considered wearing her tennis shoes. As she didn't have an official X-Men suit yet, she was stuck with her silver jumpsuit.

From seemingly nowhere, Emma heard Storm's voice echo throughout the arena.

"Emma, you cannot run forever."

Emma rolled her eyes. She already knew that! She just wasn't used to thinking clearly when ice was being shot at her from a walking snowman. She had barely gotten hit on the shoulder and the cold sent shivers up and down her body.

"Iceman, finish her." Storm's voice called again.

Several dozens of feat behind the blonde woman was Iceman who was catching on on his signature ice-slide. The multitude of trees in his way was making it hard for him to maneuver. He looked like a toddler who was just beginning to walk on surfboard. It didn't help either that his ice-balls were being blocked by said trees. He had the girl on the run so all he needed to do was just end the game.

The task for this Danger Room session was called Tag. The first one to be touched by the other player would be out. Angel was out of town on business with Jean Grey, and Havok was "helping" Forge test out the new vehicles. It wasn't fair that Iceman had to get stuck with the new girl on her first Danger Room lesson. To top it off, he thought it would be quick and easy, but every time he got close enough to touch her, she tricked him out and made a sharp turn.

Iceman growled and playfully shouted at Emma. "Just give up, honey. We can kiss and make up later!"

Emma sighed angrily and flicked him off. No way would she lose the chance to embarrass a veteran member on her first day. A cocky one no less. Iceman smiled and decided it was time to go for the kill.

Raising his hands in the air, a large ball of ice started to form. The temperature of the forest easily lowered a few degrees. With all his might, Iceman chucked the large frozen sphere at Emma. The ball exploded at Emma's feat, sending her flying with several chunks of ice glued to her back and hair. She landed in front of a wide tree with a cry.

Iceman jumped off his ice-slide and trotted over to Emma, freezing the grass where he walked.

"Game over, Goldilocks" Iceman said, stopping just in front of the blonde. Emma quickly turned to face him and placed her finger on her temple. Iceman's mind was flooded with random images and thoughts. He stumbled back, falling on his butt while grabbing his head.

Emma crawled over to Iceman and placed her hand on his leg. It instantly went numb, but she didn't care.

"Game over, ice boy."

The surrounding nature slowly faded until it was replaced by the cold grey chamber that signified the Danger Room. A side door slide open and well timed claps filled the air. Storm walked in smiling brightly. Emma moved her hand away from Iceman whose ice form receded, living a blonde young man with a crazy headache. Emma held out her hand to the blond who took his cautiously, and with a struggle, helped him onto his feet.

"Congratulations, Emma Frost. Surprising your enemies is a very important strategy in battle. As for you, Bobby." Storm started, placing her hand on his shoulder. He frowned at her and waited for her comment. "You talk to much."

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room. Don't call me." Bobby groggily left the chamber leaving the two woman quietly laughing.

"What time is it?" Emma asked, suddenly. Storm raised a brow, but told her the time.

"A few minutes past eleven. Why?"

"The Press Conference. With Warren and Jean. We can still catch it."

"Yes. Let's."

The two women left the room, shutting down the lights. In the far corners of the room, faint breathing was barely audible.

"_Ssssttt. Delic~iousssttt_"

* * *

**Jean Grey &amp; Angel~  
Location: New York City, New York; Senator Grey Conference Hall~  
Date: ****August 7th,**** 2015\. 11: 11 AM~**

"We've already waited long enough. Everyone's arrived. Start the Press Conference, Mrs. Grey" Jean's dark-hair manager called. She waved her fingers in the air to signal the red head and yelled at everyone in the room to be quiet. Several cameras and reporters from news stations waited patiently for the deeds. This was an important mutant rights conference and the whole world would be watching.

Jean Grey stood next to Angel who wished her luck. She had quickly and easily forgotten about how her morning had gotten to a bad start. Her mind was clear and ready to roll. Taking a deep breath, she walked onto the stage and stood at the podium. With all the flashing lights, she felt like the time she had to give an speech in order for her mutant friends to attend Bayville High School. This would be no different. She was still speaking for equality for all. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand then subtly slid it in her pocket. This needed to come from inside. Clearing her throat, she smiled warmly at the crowd.

"Hello. I'm Jean Grey, Senator of New York and fellow mutant. Though, at first glance, you can't tell a thing, can you. Some mutants don't have that benefit of being able to "fit in". Whether it's scaly skin, cat ears, crazy tails, or sharp teeth, its all the same. Every day, you live your lives by being threatened when going into public to just buy groceries, or take your children to the park, to school. You notice the scared looks, harsh glares sent your way. You feel the temperature drop as people mutter insults. And for what? Since when has being different been entirely a bad thing?

"The Wilbert Brothers- they dreamed big and it's improved everyone's lives. Walt Disney revolutionized the entertainment industry. Rosa Parks dared the unjust and impractical system for equal rights. If everyone was the same, the world would be a boring place. A preschooler could tell you that.

"My point is... there is no reason to feel ashamed. There's no reason to hide. There's no reason to feel like you have to fit in. And for what? Because if you can't truly be yourself, then you can't be happy. That's why I've gathered you all here for this press conference. So, without further ado, I'll give the stage to Warren who has something important to say."

The crowd clapped and Jean waved. Jean whispered a "good luck" to Angel and smiled briefly. He slipped off his jacket and stretched his wings, making everyone in the room gasp. They were truly beautiful and a spectacular sight to see.

"Hello everyone." Angel began. He was slightly nervous but was glad Jean had managed to break the ice. "My friends call me Angel, but my name is Warren Worthington III. Yes. That's right. I'm the son of Warren Worthington Jr. My father was a great and wealthy man who supported my mutation and all mutants. Despite risking his political status, he still had faith in me and mutants reaching equality. Unfortunately, he died before he could see that goal come to fruition. But I'm here to tell you, he lives on in me and today is the first step towards that goal.

"Thanks to the wealth gained by my father and a request from Mr. President himself, I am proud to be the one to announce that Professor Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters has officially opened today! According to the new census, there is a large surge of mutants in America who are struggling with the realization of being a mutant. The faculty at the school are expertly trained by mutant expert himself and are patient and willing to help you control your gifts. And on top of that, you will be able to learn and live in a peaceful environment devoid of hate and prejudice."

The crowd clapped and threw dozens of questions at the winged blond and telepath. The two mutants looked at each other sheepishly and looked around the crowd for the first decent question to answer.

* * *

**Cyclops &amp; Green Siblings~  
Location: Corpus Christi; St. Steve Rogers Hospital~  
****Date:**** August 7th,**** 2015\. 10: 13 AM~**

The TV screen flashed off and Scott sighed loudly, placing the remote on the table next to him. Next to him lied a sleeping Oliver who was covered in bandages and on the other side of him was his sister, Jeanette. Jeanette giggled to herself at the cheesy love scene she was forcing herself to read. Romance characters were SO predictable.

Scott ran his hands through his messy hair, groaning from the lack of sleep. He ended up staying most of the night with Oliver in case he woke up and on top of that, Jean called him with a stupid prank of sorts just when he'd slipped into a little dream. At the same time, he was grateful for that as he wanted to be the first one Oliver saw on the chance the he awoke, but this kid slept like a bear in hibernation. He couldn't get rid of the guilt that was eating at him. He was supposed to be a role model and yet he managed to ruin that image. His sister didn't seem like she hated Scott but to be honest, she wasn't exactly the most normal girl.

"Normal doesn't exist, Scott." Jeanette said with a smile on her face, yet still enveloped in her book. She flipped the page casually while Scott stared at her in disbelief.

Jeanette _was_ a telepath, but he wasn't sure if she actually realized that she was reading people's minds or if it was her powers acting up. Either way, she didn't seem to mind. If it was on your mind, it was in hers.

Oliver mumbled something and Scott jumped up. "Did you say something, Oliver? What is it? I'm so so sorry for hurting you. It was a total accident... Say something!"

Scott slumped back in his chair, gripping the arm rest tightly.

"Oliver said to '**shut up and stop crying already**'" Jeanette said. Scott thought he heard wrong but sat up when he realized what she actually said.

"Wait. You can read his thoughts? How's that possible? Is he alright?"

"Stop with all the questions. Wait one sec." Jeanette closed her book and faced Oliver. "He says...'**Duh, Scott! She's a telepath. And I'm so tired of you being down in the dumps. You're not really helping my recovery. Yeah, I'm fine. Though, we need to get out of here ASAP.**'"

Scott frowned. "Why?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "He says '**Jeanette and I are living by ourselves. Our parents are gone and we're with a complete stranger, no offense. This could get real sticky real fast.**'"

Scott agreed. He hadn't thought that far which was really embarrassing. Though, he wasn't sure were they could go. Or how they could just walk out without drawing any suspicion. All Jeanette could do as a telepath was read minds. Plus, Oliver wasn't even awake which would make this much more difficult. Where was a good place to house a kidnapped unconscious patient from hospital.

Jeanette spoke again. "He says '**Didn't you see that press conference? We could go to the X-Mansion. I'm sure they'd be willing to help.**'"

Scott's eyes widened behind his ruby visor. The X-Men? That was a bad idea. He hadn't yet told the two that he was once affiliated with said team and that he had a falling out with said team. Luckily, Jeanette's mind was focused on Oliver's so she couldn't read his thoughts right now he hoped. Plus, it was really weird with Jean on his mind. He knew she wasn't an official X-Men, but somehow, he had a feeling the two would meet and it wouldn't be the best thing in the world for him.

"Uh... I'm not sure that's a good idea, Oli. I mean, the X-Men? We'd be better off in Genosha." Scott responded.

"He says '**Genosha! No way. It costs a WHOLE lot more money to get there. Plus, the place is too far. Come on, Scott. Do it for me... You _Do_ Owe me.**'"

Scott grumbled. He knew they couldn't stay here for long... It looked like he didn't have a choice.

This was a family reunion he wasn't excited for.

* * *

**Jean Grey &amp; Angel~  
Location: New York City, New York; Senator Grey Conference Hall~  
Date: ****August 7th,**** 2015\. 11: 16 AM~**

"Next question please" Jean said, looking around the room. Dozens of reporters had their hand up but she didn't know who to call on. One reporter, taking the initiative, stood up regardless.

"If I remember correctly, Xavier's school was shut down _for a _reason. What's changed between now and then?"

Jean raised her eyebrows slightly, holding her breath. For some reason, she was expecting dumb questions like "Are my kids safe?" or "How does that fit into school curriculum?" or "Are you teaching my kid to be a terrorist?". She hadn't been prepared to answer a thorough question that could put her in a bad place if answered incorrectly. Warren noticed the hesitation and immediately stole the mic.

"Well for one, my spine. It's killing me." The crowd laughed at the joke. Warren cleared his throat and gave Jean a knowing smile. He was good a buying time. Handing the mic back to Jean, she smiled and made eye contact with the cameras.

"A lot has changed. Even if you can't see it. Crime rates have went up exponentially. A lot of it being mutant-related crimes. Drop-out rates for teenagers are over 19%. That's about 2 out of 10 kids who don't finish high school. Xavier's School is just the first step to a world where humans and mutants coexist peacefully." Jean spoke. The reporter sat down, satisfied, or at least, content with the answer.

"How does one get access to the school? Is it private? Does it cost money?"

"Well, like Warren said before. He will be funding the school and all of it's fees. At the front are brochures that give more details on applying. The school is technically private, but students are allowed to attend the local public school, Bayville High, if they wish to."

"Do you expect entire families to move out there just for school. That's absurd." an elder man shouted.

"You misunderstand, sir. The Xavier School offers housing if one needs it." Jean added.

"But how safe are our children at a _boarding_ school full of unstable _mutants_? How do we know you're not mistreating our children?"

"Parents or guardians are welcome to visit the school any time they wish, just as long as it's in designated areas. Inappropriate action against students or staff will be addressed directly and efficiently." Warren mentioned.

"It sounds like you're planning to kill them" some man said. Jean rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Jean stated. "Are there any more _serious_ comments?"

"Yes, I have one, Senator." A young woman in the back said. Her voice was rich with an English accent. "What are your terms towards forefingers and mutants over eighteen."

The room grew quiet and the woman felt cautious eyes land on her. In her face you could tell she was nervous, but she straightened her posture and held her composure. The corners of Jean's lips curved upwards. She would have to shake hands with this young woman.

"Because our faculty is well educated, all foreigners and young adults are welcomed to attend the school." She nodded at the blond who grinned sheepishly and took her seat.

"Any more questions?"

A dozen hands flew in the air. She began to call on someone when a sharp pain resonated in the back of her head. Her breath hitched. She shut her eyes tightly. Realizing she was in front of a crowd of crazy cameras, she opened her eyes and forced a smile at the guy asking his question.

"When are you going to **Embrace the Phoenix**?" The man asked, voice dropping an octave lower. Jean frowned and gripped the podium harder. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Well if you were listening the first time I said-"

"The answer to your question is, Yes. Expenses for children will be paid for." Warren cut the man off. He answered a few more questions while Jean stood in the back zoned out.

* * *

**Cyclops &amp; Green Siblings~  
Location: Corpus Christi; St. Steve Rogers Hospital~  
****Date:**** August 7th,**** 2015\. 10: 24 AM~**

Scott went through the contacts in his phone, surprised at how many he had. He hadn't talked to some of these people in years, only because everyone had decided to go their own separate ways. Mostly everyone. His finger stopped scrolling at Jean's number briefly, before he swiped down to the names starting with Bs. He read the name, paused, and pressed the call button.

A young girl picked up the phone. "Yello! Blink speaking, unless this is the cops."

Scott shook his head. This girl's crazy.

"Hey, Blink. It's me. Scott...er Cyclops."

"Hmmm. Cyclops? Do I know a Cyclops?" she said, probably rubbing her finger on her bottom lip if the man remembered her correctly. How he had come across her and her band of mutants back then was beyond him.

"Come Blink. I have an emergency here."

"Ohhh. _That _Cyclops. The crazy one, right?! I remember you now! Dude, where you been?!" Blink yelled. There was loud music playing in the background, some group Scott had never heard of.

"Good. Um, could you help out with something?"

"If it's transporting drugs, then no." Scott didn't think that was a joke.

"Nah. I just need to you to transport me and two kids to Xavier's school"

"Oh, are you teaching there?! The news is spreading like wildfire. Everyone just heard the announcement."

"No, I'm not. I'm just... trying to get these kids some place safe."

"You and the entire world, man. Where you at? Take a picture, send it to me, and I'll be there." Blink said.

"Corupus Christi in Texas. And thanks, Blink. I owe you one."

"Texas? Cool. And don't worry about it Scotty-boy. Especially after helping the squad out last time! See you soon." Blink hung up the phone and Scott sighed loudly.

Jeanette looked up from her book. "Oliver says '**This is gonna be so cool! I' surprised you haven't been to the school already!**'". Scott nodded and gave a brief grunt to show he heard him. Riiight. There's a first for everything, right? He was so screwed!

He took a picture of the room he was in and sent it to Blink. She responded with a OK emoji and a smiley face.

* * *

**Jean Grey &amp; Angel~  
Location: New York City, New York; Senator Grey Conference Hall~  
Date: ****August 7th,**** 2015\. 11: 30 AM~**

Jean's manager shooed the reporters and cameramen out of the conference hall, shouting various things at the loud mob to get them to quiet down. Apparently, everyone and their moms had something to say to the Senator and if her manager allowed everyone to speak, they'd be sitting there for a few hours. Jean smiled and waved at her manager once the dark-haired woman had managed to push everyone out. Her manager responded with a brief nod and closed the double doors to the hall, leaving the telepath with Warren who was on the phone.

"Yeah. Everything's good, Ororo. Thanks. I'll see you soon. Yup. I'll let her know. Bye, now."

Jean walked up to Warren, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for being here. Made my life _so_ much easier."

Warren finished slipping his trench coat on. "No problem. I actually have to run, but did you need anything."

"No. Thank you."

Warren nodded and walked out of the room, dialing another important person. "Yeah. Hey, Nick."

Jean placed her palm on her face. What a long day. Looking at the clock, she decided she had enough time to use the bathroom before having to report back to her office. The nearest bathroom was down the hall, but it was public. Usually, Jean found using her own bathroom in her office preferable but the all the water she had drunk earlier was running through her. Settling, she opened the door and saw the English woman applying make up in the mirror. As soon as she noticed Jean, her face lit up and she hurried to put her make-up away.

"Oh my god. You're Jean Grey. I'm Emily." The woman said, holding her hand out. Jean raised her hand to shake it but Emily quickly took it back. "I realized that's a bit strange considering where we're at."

Jean didn't want to give the wrong impression. "Oh, I don't mind... Though that kind of sounds weird too." The women laughed and Emily gathered her purse.

"Thank you for the intelligent question, Emily." Jean said.

"No problem. Just as long as you **Embrace the Phoenix**"

Jean's eyes widened and the three mirrors lining the sinks shattered. The stall doors swung out wide and the toilets flushed. The light flickered on and off. Emily faded right in front of Jean's very eyes. Whispers of **"Embrace the Phoenix**" ricocheted off the walls, echoing in the telepath's mind. Jean grabbed her head, leaning against the wall and sliding down. What the hell was happening?

* * *

**X-Men~  
Location: Bayville, New York; Cerebro, X-Mansion~  
Date: ****August 7th,**** 2015\. 12: 02 PM~**

Emma ran her hands over the smooth helmet that once warmed the head of a bald guy. It was majestic. A device only for the divine or worthy. She sat down in the futuristic, metallic chair. Slowly, she placed the helmet on her head. It was a snug fit, almost as if it was meant to be worn on her gorgeous blonde locks.

The machine turned on by itself. A small buzzing sounded from within the machinery and lights began to glow. Soothing waves rolled over Emma, relaxing her. Copying the Professor from one of her faint memories of him, she raised her hands to the side Cerebro and concentrated.

Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing, or rather, what her mind was seeing. Mutants everywhere. Some being discovered at that very instant! It was magical!

Suddenly, a large spike of was detected. A name flashed in her mind. **Kaplan**. Right when she was about to focus in on the clue, Iceman came running in. Emma was going to ignore him had it not been for the words that came out of his mouth.

"Emma! Come quick! You gotta see this. We already got some students. All thanks to Scott!"

Emma's eyes widened. Did she hear that right. She ripped the cerebro off of her head and powered it down.

"Wait. Did you say _Scott_ was here?"

Bobby looked at her like she had two heads. "Yeah. Havok and Storm are already up there talking with him. Come on. Let's go meet the new kids."

Emma followed Bobby out the room and throughout the halls. By the time he had made it to Scott, she was still behind the corner. To say the least, she didn't have as much enthusiasm as the blonde did. She could hear the group chatting. Oliver was sprawled out on the floor behind them, probably still unconscious.

"Who's behind the corner?" Jeanette asked. Pairs of eyes turned to where Jeanette was referring to.

"Oh, her?" Iceman said. "That's just Emma. Emma Frost."

Scott almost choked on his spit. Did he just say Emma? Emma Frost?! What the hell? He was expecting Jean! Not Emma! This was bad... really bad!

Emma walked from behind the corner, frowning. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she got closer.

"Hey, Emma. Nice to meet you. I'm Scott." Scott said once she had gotten closer. Sweat ran down the side of his face. Emma couldn't believe this man. Was he really trying to act like they didn't know each other? She supposed that would be simpler... but Emma didn't like simple. However, she knew how to settle.

Smiling sweetly, Emma held out her hand and Scott took it. "Nice to meet you, Scott. You probably already know, but I'm Emma Frost."

Scott was utterly surprised. For some reason, he hadn't expected her to be so... cooperative. He kind of expected Jean to walk in next, but so such nice. Maybe God was answering his prayers after all.

"This is great" Storm said. "It's not the entire team, but at least we can have a dinner. Jean's coming over later as well so that should be fun."

Scott and Emma shared a knowing glare. This would be awful. What both of them didn't know was whether Jean had connected the dots and realized that Scott was cheating on her with Emma.

Yeah. Fun indeed.

* * *

**Jean Grey  
Location: New York City, New York; Senator Grey Conference Hall~  
Date: ****August 7th,**** 2015\. 02****: 36 PM~**

"Jean! Are you in here?" Jean's manager called, opening the door. She gasped at the damage. Tissue paper stuck to wet walls, the glass mirrors were shattered and some pieces littered the floor, and worst of all, Jean was huddle against a wall, rocking herself back and forth.

Jean's manager knelt down, almost afraid to touch Jean. "Oh my God. Are you alright, honey?"

Jean shook her head, still rocking. Her lips moved slightly, repeating the same motions.

"What's that? What are you saying?" Jean's manager turned her head towards Jean, moving her ear closer towards Jean's mouth.

"Embrace the Phoenix. **Embrace the Phoenix.**"

Jean's manager brought her head back and frowned. "Embrace the Phoenix? What in good God's name is that?"

"**EMBRACE THE PHOENIX!**" Jean shouted, eyes turning black. The manager flew back against the far wall with great force. Her head smashed against the wall, leaving a trail of blood as she slid down. Her legs twitched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Jean stood up, hair waving wildly. She looked at the dead body once more before leaving the bathroom. As she walked down the hall, a black tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the floor.

* * *

**Rise Again**

**.: Chapter Three :.  
X Embrace The Phoenix X**

So that's the strange ending to Chapter Three. What the heck is wrong with Jean? How is Scott and Emma's relationship going to play out. Who is the mysterious **Kaplan**? Will Oliver ever wake up? And What is Scott's history with mutant Blink and her crew? All those questions will be answered in future chapters of Rise Again.

The next chapter could possibly focus on Jeanette and Oliver. Or perhaps I'll intro some new characters into the Rise Again Universe.

(P.S. Send those OCs!)


	4. C4: Grass Is Always Greener

**Rise Again**

**.: Chapter Four :.  
X Grass Is Always Greener X**

***Flashback***  
**Green Family~**  
**Location: South Texas, Texas; Green Residence~**  
**Date: About A Year Ago**

Jeanette sat in her room at her desk, looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure who she was looking at. She was so used to the "goth girl" look she had adapted throughout middle school and her freshmen year. Then, she moved. To Texas no less. She knew how her parents felt about her appearance. She knew how her brother felt ashamed. But Jeanette Green wasn't the type to care about what people thought of her... well, until her powers emerged at the end of her Freshmen year.

With everyone's thoughts in your head with just a single look, it was no wonder she failed most of her classes fourth quarter. She was glad her father had decided to take the new job and relocate. Maybe a new environment could help relieve the stress, is what her parents were thinking. Though, it sort of did help.

They had a house in the middle of nowhere and that meant she didn't have to have millions of random thoughts running through her head. She could simply focus on Oliver, her mother, and her father. Everyday, throughout summer break, she would practice reading their thoughts. It actually came in handy sometimes. She knew what her father wanted for father's day, she knew what her mom wanted for her birthday, and she knew when Oliver needed someone to talk to. The only problem was, Oliver didn't _want_ to talk to anyone.

Reading thoughts was useless if she couldn't put it to good use. By the end of the summer, she had managed to turn off the constant mind reading. But she really didn't want that. The cold feeling of not knowing what someone thought of you was just... unbearable.

A knock at her bedroom door shook her out of her musing.

"Yes?" She called. She didn't bother reading the mind. Only a knock so lifeless and dead could belong to her older brother.

"Come on. Mom's driving us to school."

Taking one last look, Jeanette stood up and grabbed her backpack off of the stand and slipped it over her shoulders. She opened the door, a bit surprised to find Oliver still waiting there. He was texting someone on his phone before he looked up and let out an audible 'woah'.

Jeanette wore a blue jean jacket over a white dress with a pink floral design at the bottom that ended just below her knees. She wore white converse shoes with a floral anklet on her right leg. Her hair was no longer the awful black her family was accustomed to, but her natural brunette hair was wavy and flowing and extended down her back.

He cleared his throat. "I mean, er.." he turned away, facing the stairs. "At least I don't have to act like I don't know you" He walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Jeanette's green eyes lit up with hope. She did read his mind that time. And what he really meant to say was "You look nice. I like it."

Jeanette started down the stairs and walked out the door. Her father was outside, washing his car with the hose. He did a double-take when he saw Jeanette and grinned widely.

"That's my sweetheart!" he yelled, throwing his fist in the air. He waved and Jeanette waved back before walking to the red van her mom owned.

"Hi, sweety. It's nice to see you're not decked out in Satan's clothing." Her mom laughed, starting the car. Jeanette rolled her eyes and climbed in the back seat as Oliver was already in the front. Oliver sighed at his mom's terrible joke and looked back at Jeanette, giving her a reassuring smile. He turned around and their mom drove out of their driveway, heading to their school.

Jeanette had managed to tackle her family. Now she just needed to do the same for the first day of school.

***Flashback End***

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D~  
Location: Corpus Christi; St. Steve Rogers Hospital~  
****Date:**** August 7th,**** 2015\. 3: 03 PM~**

Agents filled every room of the hospital, taking statements from everyone and anyone about the disappearance of Oliver, Jeanette, and Scott. The doctor who had treated Oliver, Dr. Ribbon, had failed to take the names of Oliver's companions, though he knew it was a teenage brunette girl and a brunet older male with red shades. Unfortunately, with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gigantic database, it was all they would need.

Dr. Ribbon knew there was something wrong when he saw dozens of agents filing out of the four trucks that brought them here. It wasn't his first rodeo with S.H.I.E.L.D. and he usually had an idea of what they were after. This time, he was pretty sure it was about that Oliver kid who had went missing just hours earlier. He filed a police report, but he didn't think big shots like S.H.I.E.L.D. were interested in the small case. So when the person in charge, an Asian woman with strange purple hair, came walking down the hall yelling orders at him, he was speechless and utterly shocked.

"D-uh, um, what?" Dr. Ribbon stuttered. The woman leered at him.

"My name is Psylocke, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. I am here under an official investigation concerning the disappearance of the patient you call Oliver and his company, a young brunette girl and a man with... red glasses?"

"Um, yes. That sounds about right." Dr. Ribbon gulped. He wasn't a fool. It sounded like they already knew what they were after. This was just to make the case seem more... legal.

"Look," Psylocke glanced down at Dr. Ribbon's name tag,"Dr. Ribbon. S.H.I.E.L.D. has reason to believe that you were harboring a vicious criminal with a habit of creating havoc wherever he goes. Just earlier this year, the suspect in question was caught on camera injuring two young boys. If there's anyway you confirm this is true, than it is your obligation to follow suit. Is there anything? Anything at all that you can tell us that would help put this bad man away."

How typical, thought Dr. Ribbon. Big shots really thought they were king of the world. First, they would bombard you with big words and a scary story of how _bad_ the criminal was. Then, they'd try to make you feel terrible and like you actually play a pivotal role in the case. Then, they'd ask you anything. Anything at all that you could tell them that would help the case. Well, Dr. Ribbon may have been a bit dumb, but he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't tell them anything, anything more than they already knew.

"Nope. Sorry, Ms. Psylocke. I can't think of anything at the moment." Dr. Ribbon shrugged his shoulders. Psylocke watched him intensely and for a few seconds, it was just silence. Psylocke turned away, looking to make sure the hall was clear. It looks like her men were doing there job. Turning to face the man, she held up her hand and positioned it by his head.

Dr. Ribbon frowned and was begin to move when a pink energy blade erupted from hand, practically severing his tiny hairs off the side of his head. He gulped loudly. He could feel the energy radiating from the knife.

"Dr. Ribbon." Psylocke started, smiling devilishly. "You don't get to my position in S.H.I.E.L.D. without having some... unique traits to apply to the field. Now I'm going to ask you one more time and you better think about your answer long and had before you open your mouth, because if I'm unsatisfied, I'll just go digging. And it won't feel pretty to you. Do you understand?"

Dr. Ribbon wanted to protest. He wanted to say this was unjust and that she couldn't do this. He wanted to say he could sue her. But deep down inside, he knew that nothing would happen. He'd probably lose his job and be shunned out by the community. He had no choice but to oblige.

"Yes."

"Tell me what you know."

Dr. Ribbon sighed. "The man said some guy who could shoot lasers or something hurt the kid. That's all that I know. It' s not much, barely anything. Now will you let me go? I do have to run a hospital, you know."

Psylocke's blade vanished into thin air and the doctor let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yeah, you're right."

Dr. Ribbon proceeded to walk around her wen she latched an painful iron grip on his arm.

"Wha-what are you doing? Let me go! I swear! I'm telling you the truth!"

"No no I believe you. It's just that... your answer didn't satisfy me."

"Wha-" Dr. Ribbon began to say when within a flash, Psylocke had her psychic blade in his head. Dr. Ribbon's eyelids fell and his mouth hung open. Psylocke dug into his thoughts, pulling out what she wanted to know before eventually erasing his mind of all that just occurred.

"Now this... is satisfying." Psylocke chided, smirking wildly.

* * *

**Green Siblings~  
Location: Bayville, New York; Oliver's Room, X-Mansion~  
Date: August 7th, 2015. 7: 20 PM ~**

Jeanette sat in Oliver's room, reading a mystery novel. She was glad she didn't know who killed the wife, but if the butler ending of being the killer, she would probably end up dropping the mystery genre all together. She flipped through the pages at a timely manner, trying to dive deeper into the book with each word. The author, Stan Lee, had a magnificent way of telling stories and creating highly-developed characters. It was magical reading his work.

Oliver groaned and Jeanette closed her book and placed it on the nearby nightstand. His fingers twitched on the linen sheets.

'_Are you okay, Oliver?_'

'**Totally. I'm fine. My body just burns, that's all.**

'_You know it was an accident._

_'**Yeah, well saying that doesn't mean anything to me at the moment. I feel like I'm trapped. Within my own body. That's burning.**'_

Jeanette tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

'_Can I get you anything? Water? Ice? Some music maybe?_'

'**No. You've done enough for me. Thanks**'

Jeanette frowned. That wasn't really the case, was it? How could he even say that. She caused all of the trouble in his life and he was always either cleaning it up or having to deal with it. It wasn't fair of him to say that.

Jeanette stood up and marched out of the room.

* * *

***Flashback***  
**Green Family~**  
**Location: Corpus Christi; Bruce Banner High School~**  
**Date: About A Year Ago**

Jeanette and Oliver watched their mom speed off down the school parking lot and make a sharp turn, almost hitting a school bus. They both sighed and Jeanette giggled a little. Oliver laughed a bit too but stopped himself. He muttered 'later' and walked off towards the school entrance. Jeanette stuck her tongue in her cheek and looked at the sky. Well, it wasn't ignoring her.

Surprisingly, she had managed to find her way to her classes easily. Her locker was in a good spot in the school, or at least that's what she had been told, and everything was moving along smoothly. For some reason, a bunch of guys were looking at her as she walked in the halls and a bunch of girls she would never even come close to associating with were super friendly towards her. She could see why girls dressed like this everyday. If looking good came with this much power, she would have to do a little bit more shopping.

By the end of the day, she was the talk of the school, albeit it was a pretty small high school. Nevertheless, Jeanette had made more friends in one day than she had her entire freshmen year. And she couldn't be happier.

Oliver was waiting outside the school after the bell rung. Jeanette was usually the first one out of school back at home so he was beginning to worry. Suddenly, a large crowd of teens walked out, all swarming around... Jeanette! Oliver hurried over to the crowd, thinking they were making fun of the poor girl, but as he got closer, he heard laughing and joking. It wasn't about her but rather with her. Oliver had never seen Jeanette so happy in his life and it made him hurt on the inside.

"Oh, hey, Oliver." Jeanette said. The girls around her whispered and giggled while some of the guys got jealous. "He's my brother" she quickly added, knowing the thoughts being circled around her. The guys relaxed and the girls got even more hyper.

"He's cute" one of them tossed out. The females int he crowd giggled at the thought, realizing that it was true.

A bigger guy, one built with muscle than fat pulled Oliver a side. "Dude." He said. "Name's Justin by the way and I'm totally crushing on your sis. Big time. You wouldn't mind if I asked her out sometime would ya?"

Oliver was extremely confused. He wasn't sure what was going on. What the hell had happened to the weird Jeanette he had knew before?

***Flashback End***

* * *

**Cyclops &amp; Emma Frost~  
Location: Bayville, New York; Emma's Room, X-Mansion~  
Date: August 7th, 2015. 7: 23 PM ~**

"Well, this is a great idea, Scott! Let's meet the girl you _technically_ just met in her bedroom. I'm sure everyone will understand." Emma said sarcastically, leaning against the far window. Scott had just walked in and shut the door behind him. He had decided to talk with Emma later about their... _awkward _situation.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk since this afternoon" Scott said, running his hand through his messy and slightly greasy hair. His shades had managed to hide the bags and dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep at the hospital, but his hygiene gave him away. He was pretty sure his deodorant had ran out sometime around noon and he could feel the presence of a midnight shadow developing. His clothes felt like wet paper stuck to his skin.

"Or rather, that night." Emma spat bitterly. How like a guy to forget all the important details. Did he expect her to forgive him for what he did to her? Was she supposed to? Emma wasn't sure if she could find the maturity to bury the hatchet, if that was what he was expecting.

Scott sighed. Why it had flashed across his mind, he hadn't been prepared for that comment. "Look, Emma. I'll be frank as I want to take a shower. Asap."

Emma raised her eyebrows, wrinkled her nose, and nodded. "More like _need_ she muttered." Scott glared at her briefly before letting go a sigh.

"I'm. I." Just a second ago, Scott knew what he wanted to say. But what did he want to say? I'm sorry? It was an accident? He hadn't really thought much about the future of his relationship with Emma. Was there even a future? But that sounded like he wanted to be together with her. Did it? Did he? And how were the two supposed to react around each other. It wasn't like he could just forget... wait!

"Emma. Could you erase my memories of you?" Scott blurted out, suddenly enthusiastic.

Emma gasped. Was he serious?! "Are you freakin' serious?" She shouted. She slapped Scott across the face and slammed the door on her way out. How dare he ask that? Erasing memories was just a cheap way of trying to run away from one's problems. It was childish of her to think that Scott had changed since their last encounter. Some men were really idiots.

Emma walked down the hall, fist clenched. She turned the corner, almost bumping into Jeanette. Jeanette hardly flinched and walked around the blonde. Something was wrong with the young girl. Call it woman's intuition.

Emma called out to the girl and she turned around. "Jeanette, right?"

"Yes." The brunette responded.

"Is something the matter? You seem a bit... saddened?"

Jeanette stared at the woman. She couldn't read her mind which meant she was probably a telepath. Emma could have easily read her mind... but resulted to asking instead. What a waste of time...

"Why didn't you just read my mind, Ms.?"

Emma was taken back. "Um, because that's a violation of privacy and I respect people's feelings. Well, heh, most of the time."

Jeanette thought about what she said. The brunette knew that mind reading was invasive, but... she never thought respect was a factor. Was that why she had read anyone and everyone she could? A lack of respect fueled by her distrust in the people around her. Every since her powers emerged, and even before that, she could feel the piercing eyes from judgmental people who criticized her for not "fitting in". Telepathy was her escape into a world where she knew what one was thinking. A world where she had all of the cards and was ready for anything before it actually happened.

Jeanette stared at the ground, lost in thought. There was no doubt in the world that she loved her brother and had grew fond of Scott's company, but deep down inside, did she not truly trust them? Abandonment. That was it. She was scared that Oliver would finally get tired of her and leave her in the dust. Her old friends had done it, her teachers had done it, and even her own parents had done it. Whose to say her own brother wouldn't do it? What made him different from the others?

"Love."

Jeanette quickly looked up from the ground, her widened green eyes meeting Emma's soft blues.

"W-wait. What? What did you say?"

"The only reason your brother stayed was because of love. Pure and simple love for his sister." Emma spoke, setting her hand on Jeanette's shoulder. Jeanette played around with the statement.

Love? Love is the only reason Oliver stayed... and Scott, too. They stayed with her because they loved her. Her brother and a complete stranger loved her. Tears bubbled at the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away with the palms of her hand and hugged Emma.

Emma was surprised, to say the least, but hugged back.

"Why did you decide to read my mind now" Jeanette said, cheek squished into Emma's chest. Emma rubbed the girl's head, smiling gently.

"When you have a lack of respect for yourself, you give the world permission to do anything they'd like to you. Remember that."

Jeanette closed her eyes and embraced the thought as well as the hug. It had been such a long time since her last hug. She had forgotten the warm and fuzzy feeling she had remembered as a child. When she was scared, her brother... Oliver... would hug her tightly and coax her to sleep. It was funny how memories resurfaced when you needed them.

* * *

***Flashback***  
**Green Family~**  
**Location: Corpus Christi; Bruce Banner High School~**  
**Date: About A Year Ago**

Halfway into October, life was good for Jeanette. She was walking down the school halls headed to the lunchroom when she heard chanting and saw a large crowd of students. They were repeating "Mutant! Mutant! Mutant!".

As Jeanette got closer, she was horrified. The people that she had once regarded as good people and friends were harassing a goth girl named Rebecca. She think she even saw a teacher or two.

Rebecca had been cornered by the large mob and was curled up in a ball. Her skin was fading away then reappearing in short intervals. Jeanette guessed that she could turn invisible, but it didn't matter as the crowd threw wildly colored frozen drinks on the poor girl.

Jeanette pushed her way through the crowd and stood in front of Rebecca who was shivering. The crowd died down, waiting in anticipation. Why had a popular girl like Jeanette stopped to help the mutant freak?

"What are you all doing?!" Jeanette screamed.

"She's a nasty mutant freak. She deserves it!"

"No one deserves to be harassed and assaulted!" Jeanette responded.

"Just shut up and move, already!"

The crowd eventually grew angry with Jeanette protecting the mutant and proceeded to throw slushies an drinks onto Jeanette and Rebecca. Jeanette ducked and crouched over Rebecca, trying to prevent anymore cold drinks from soaking the goth.

"You didn't have to, ugh, do this" Rebecca gritted, swatting a chunk of hard ice away from her.

"No, I did. This isn't right!" Jeanette screamed.

Oliver had just come from retaking a test when he saw the mob and heard screaming. A gap in the people opened briefly and Oliver saw Jeanette getting pummeled by drinks. His face went red almost instantly and he began to emit a hot pink aura.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He shouted, rushing towards them at incredible speeds. He slammed into the crowd, sending dozens of kids flying or sliding back. He was slightly dizzy from the impact, but shook his head. He grabbed his shocked sister and tried grabbing Rebecca bust she took off down the halls faster than a bullet. Olive picked up his sister bridal-style and flew out of the school.

After that... school was a virtual nightmare for the the Green family. The incident had been broadcast on the news and the whole city, state, and perhaps country knew of the event that went down at the high school. Oliver and Jeanette's parents always harbored a deep hatred and prejudice against mutants and with the entire city pointing fingers at the family, it didn't take long for them to pack up and leave... without their children.

***Flashback End***

* * *

**X-Men~  
Location: Bayville, New York; Dining Room, X-Mansion~  
Date: August 7th, 2015. 8:00 PM ~**

"Are you not eating with us, Jeanette?" Emma asked the brunette who was currently carrying her plate away from the dining table. Sitting down were Ororo, Scott, Alex, Bobby, and Emma.

"No. I don't want to leave Oliver by himself for too long. Plus, it'd be mostly adults anyway."

Emma smiled and let the girl walk off. She couldn't believe how well she and Jeanette had made a connection. It stumped Scott too who was utterly shocked when he saw the two chatting after he had gotten out of the shower. It sort of made him feel uneasy and Emma secretly took amusement in it.

Storm stood up, clearing her throat. She looked at the mutants gathered among her. "Well. Concerning Jean, I can't get a hold of her. It appears she isn't coming. So let's not wait any longer and dig in. I prepared the food myself so I hope you enjoy it."

Scott and Emma shared a sigh of relief, but the two knew they had been given a freebie. Jean's sudden absence was too much of a close call and the two really needed to work out their problems before it escalated into a big fiasco. Scott had long pushed his earlier suggestion to the back of his psyche, but Emma was starting to consider it. All of their problems would be solved if Scott simply forgot they existed. She could always put them back if push came to shove, but the only barrier standing in the way of that road was if Jean knew.

Alex was silent, watching the his brother and the blonde closely. He wasn't an idiot. He may have missed a few precious years away from Scott, but he still knew when his brother was acting strangely. From the moment Emma entered the room, there was a weird chemistry. There was no denying that. It certainly wasn't a love at first sight either. Alex had a creeping feeling that the two knew more than they were letting on. It was his job to find out what it was.

Ororo fixed her plate lost in thoughts of her home in Wakanda. Wait- what was she saying? This was her home now. Here at the mansion, helping the next generation of mutants. She was supposed to be happy. It was just what she wanted. An opportunity back in the field. Sure, living a fine, secure, and stable life of royalty was fun and all, but adventure and thrill is what she sought! Remembering her days as an X-Men brought her heaps of nostalgia and she was tired of it! This was her way of getting what she wanted. What she needed. And she didn't care if her family... if her husband was against it.

Bobby was starving! He hadn't eaten all day and had finally gotten rid of that nasty headache Emma gave him. Food was the only thing he could think about. For some reason, the little ice detective inside him was telling him that there were problems sitting all around him, but he really didn't care. The only thing he cared about at the moment was not letting his food get cold... and Roberto. Why was Bobby thinking about Roberto of all things? That intriguing Hispanic that worked at the Bayville Coffee Shop that always made his coffee extra extra hot and was always surprised when Bobby managed to slurp it right down. Maybe intriguing was the wrong word. It made him sound... Nahhh. Couldn't be.

"And remember" Ororo said sometime later. "Today was the _official_ opening for the school but tomorrow we get to work finding young mutants who need guidance. The school year starts in eight days and we need a good population before than. Forge has created a prototype algorithm of potential mutants who need assistance. The list is extremely small as he is still working on the bugs, but feel free to take from that if you're struggling. I expect each and every one of you to help out."

* * *

**Greem Siblings~  
****Location: Bayville, New York; Oliver's Room, X-Mansion~  
****Date: August 7th, 2015. 8: 19 PM ~**

The room was pleasantly quiet and smelled like the well-cooked dinner Jeanette had just previously eaten. Her plate lay cleared aside from the tiny specks of food dotting here and there. Oliver's breathing was steady and strong. It appeared as if he was recovering.

Jeanette sat next to Oliver's bed, flipping the final pages of her mystery novel. Apparently, the sister had done it. Stan Lee had written a story so complex and perplexing that the young telepath didn't know what to suspect. Which was rare for her in her own right. The thing that made Stan Lee different from the other authors must have been love and respect. Love for the characters he created and respect for the fans that read his works.

'**Why are you smiling?**' Oliver asked. '**Did the butler do it?**'

'_No_'Jeanette responded, gently closing the book and placing it on the nightstand. All was calm in her in mind once more and she felt... content. '_Lisa__ did it. She killed her sister. She killed Gerald's wife._'

'**That ending sucks. You don't see it coming**'

'_That's why it's the opposite._' Jeanette chuckled. She reached over and grabbed Oliver's hand.

'**Jeanette...?**'

'_Yes, Oliver?_'

'**Please don't kill my wife, okay?**'

Jeanette laughed and Oliver slightly smiled. '_Your wife wouldn't be my sibling. I would have to kill you, silly.**'**_

'**Well, don't do that either.**'

'_I couldn't even come close._'

'**Riiiight.**'

'_Hey, Oliver?_'

'**Yeah, sis?**'

'_I just wanted to say thanks for staying by my side even with everything that's happened_'

'**No need for thanks. We've both been through it all together. And that's what makes us stronger. I will always try my best to support you and I'm sure you feel the same.**'

Jeanette nodded, almost as if Oliver could see her. She stood up and left the room, taking her plate with her. Emma was right all along. Love was the common denominator present through every situation the two were put in. With it, they managed to survive. And they would continue to do so as long they did it together.

As she walked down the hallway to her room, there was no need to think about the past. There was no need to finish the memory. Everything she needed to focus on now was nothing other than now, the present.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D.~  
****Location: CLASSIFIED~  
****Date: August 7th, 2015. TIME CLASSIFIED~**

Psylocke walked into a dimly lit room with a file in her hands. A man with a black eye-patch sat in a luxurious chair hidden in the shadows. He pushed a button and a bright spotlight hit Psylocke, blinding her momentarily.

"An update, please." The man commanded.

"Yes, Sir. Cyclops was indeed at the hospital in Corpus Christi, but he was seen accompanying two young teenagers, one by the name of Oliver. It is unknown how the three managed to escape the hospital, but I have learned a few useful things. The blood test for Oliver shows that he posses the X-Gene, but I couldn't determine his identity from that. I looked in databases for incidents where the name Oliver might appear and we found that he and his sister, Jeanette, were involved in a event at their high school. Due to that, I was able to get their last name which is Green. The Green parents left their children to run away and the children dropped off the radar. It is highly likely that Cyclops picked them up and has been with them since. That is all, sir."

"So what is in your game plan now?" The man asked. Psylocke was a more than capable agent who always had multiple angles when it came to her cases.

"With the recent announcement of the late Professor Xavier opening, it would be wise to check there."

"Can you be sure the X-Men would be willing to give up their comrade?"

"I'm sure the X-Men would be _more_ than willing. After all, I _am_ very persuasive. Besides, they should be interested to hear what our little mutant friend has been up to these past years. If they still do not comply, do I have permission to use a little... force?"

"You have my permission to engage should the need arise. Let's try to keep this under wraps, okay? S.H.I.E.L.D. cannot afford too much negative media exposure. You give the press one idea and it spirals into major problem."

"Understood, sir. It'll take me a few days to organize the operation, but I can handle the mission."

"You're dismissed then."

"Thank you, Nick Fury, Sir."

Psylocke turned and strutted out the dark room, smirking. She would make Cyclop's life a living hell. She guaranteed it.

* * *

**Rise Again**

**.: Chapter Four :.  
X ****Grass Is Always Greener**** X**

So this chapter put a lot of focus onto Jeanette Green. Psylocke's here! Yay! Where's Jean? Whose this Roberto Bobby's thinking about? What did Scott do to earn the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D.? Will Emma end up erasing Scott's mind? What's the deal with Storm and Wakanda.

This chapter set up for the oncoming wave of awesome OCs that will be introduced in the following chapters of Rise Again. I have a pretty good idea of the order of which to introduce the new OCs so don't worry about clutter. All in due time.

P.S. Let me know if there are errors. I know for a fact I didn't catch everything.


End file.
